A TU LADO
by Cereza Lunar
Summary: Una nueva perla de Shikon ha sido creada,los problemas siguen presentes pero ellos ahora estan juntos y tendran que mantenerse uno al lado del otro si lo que quieren es vencer.Un Inu&Kag ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_"QUIEN ESTA A TU LADO"_

_CAPITULO 1_

-Anciana Kaede!! Anciana Kaede!!! He vuelto, anciana Kaede!!-

La sorprendida anciana se acerco a la chica que caminaba hacia ella agitando la mano en un saludo.

-Pero niña, que haces tu por aquí? No se suponía que te quedarías una semana mas en tu época? Eso fue lo que nos dijo Inuyasha, aun estas lastimada, no deberías estar aquí.-

- Mi medico dijo que no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo pero ya no podía estar mas tiempo mas sin hacer nada, los extrañaba mucho e Inuyasha no ha ido a mi casa desde hace varios días, eso me extraño muchísimo así que decidí venir. -

La anciana asintió bajando la mirada, la chica de cabello azabache estaba tan distraída observando los alrededores que no se dio cuenta que la anciana se veía algo incomoda, buscaba con una intensidad inusitada al hanyou, no era normal que no haya ido a verla a su época, era algo extraño y ahora llevaba un rato en el Sengoku y el no se había acercado a buscarla, normalmente ya hubiera sentido su presencia.

Colocando un mechón tras su oreja, volvió de nuevo su vista a la sacerdotisa.

- Donde están Inuyasha y los chicos? No vi a ninguno cuando pase por la aldea. -

- Los chicos decidieron hacer un viaje mientras estabas en tu casa, no quisieron decirme a donde fueron pero inuyasha le dijo a Shippo que se quedara en la aldea, ahora mismo debe de estar con los niños jugando en la aldea. –

Kagome se extraño ante lo que escucho, su corazón latió asustado, y sus ojos chocolate mostraban toda la confusión que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Donde y a que podría haber ido el hanyou junto con sus amigos, la perla había sido restaurada y aunque Naraku se las había arrebatado en la última pelea, nada se podía hacer por el momento, primero era necesario que encontraran al demonio.

Sin permitir que la sacerdotisa pudiera agregar algo mas, aferro la correa de su mochila y corrió a la aldea, donde seguramente estaba Shippo.

En cuanto el pequeño distinguió la conocida y querida figura acercarse rápidamente a el. Se olvido del juego en el que estaba participando boto lejos la pelota y corrió para encontrarse con su amiga y casi madre.

- Kagome! Te he extrañado tanto, que bueno que volviste antes-

La pelinegra lo recibió entre sus brazos cuando el zorrito brinco hacia ella

- Shippo. Si, yo también te extrañe. ( Sonrió forzadamente, estaba demasiado preocupada) dime, sabes a donde fue Inuyasha? Necesito que me lo digas-

- No lo se, ese perro pulgoso me obligo a quedarme aquí, no me dio razón alguna, solo me dijo que era preferible ya que de este modo no tendría que preocuparse por si terminaba lastimado, es un tonto! No soy ningún torpe como para no saber cuidar de mi mismo! -

Al escuchar lo dicho por el pequeño Kagome confirmaba sus sospechas, si Inuyasha estaba interesado en proteger a Shippo eso solo quería decir que pensaba que podrían estar en peligro y por lógica el mayor peligro era Naraku. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Por que ir a buscar al demonio, es cierto que la perla corría peligro en manos de aquel ser, pero… ella no sentía cambios extraños, si ya la hubiera utilizado todos se habrían dado perfectamente cuenta, debía de estar reservándola, esperando el momento mas oportuno

Dejando a Shippo en el suelo, volvió a enderezarse, sabía lo que debía de hacer, no lo comprendía muy bien como lograrlo pero no podía quedarse simplemente esperando.

¿Por qué Inuyasha no la había esperado? Se había ido sin ella…

Sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, no era el momento, pero en cuanto encontrara al hanyou le recriminaría la situación.

- Que sucede kagome? Por que luces tan preocupada? -

- Shippo iré a buscar a Inuyasha, ese tonto fue tras la perla, no puedo dejarlo solo así que iré a reunirme con el-

Shippo abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa y cayendo al fin en cuenta de lo que el hanyou había hecho. – No puedes irte sola, yo iré contigo, Inuyasha se enojara mucho si te dejo ir sola, supongo que seria imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión no es así?. Pero una cosa Kagome ¿como sabremos a donde ir? hace una semana que partieron, deben de estar muy lejos y no sabemos que dirección tomaron, como los encontraremos?-

- Seguiremos la presencia de la perla, desde que fue restaurada puedo alcanzar a sentir ligeramente su presencia a pesar de estar una gran distancia, si me concentro lo suficiente lograre ubicarla y donde este la perla esta Naraku y es ahí a donde Inuyasha quiere llegar, si seguimos su presencia tarde o temprano alcanzaremos a los otros. Bien Shippo, ve a prepararte, iré a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede a dejar algunas cosas que les traía y que son innecesarias para el viaje, alcánzame allá, partiremos inmediatamente-

Sin esperar una respuesta la pelinegra dio media vuelta tomando de nuevo el camino, su corazón se sentía intranquilo, " Eres un idiota! Si algo te sucede te juro que te haré pagar Inuyasha" pensaba conteniendo el pánico que comenzaba a surgir en ella " te lo ruego Kamisama, que nada malo le ocurra, protege a ese tonto hanyou" no pudo evitarlo, la plegaria por el bienestar de aquel medio demonio salio de lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Apenas llego a la cabaña, comenzó a sacar sin mucho cuidado todo lo que le resultaba inútil dejando solo las provisiones, algunas medicinas y un par de mantas, en la esquina de la habitación encontró su arco y flechas que dejaba ahí cada que volvía a su época, decidió también guardar alguna hierbas que podrían ser de ayuda, así que colocándose su arco y cajac volvió a ponerse su mochila, en el umbral de la puerta la anciana la observaba.

- Que piensas hacer niña? No puedes irte sola, es muy peligroso, los demonios andan mas alterados con la perla en el poder de Naraku, correrás muchos riesgos-

- No me importa, se que algo no esta bien, debo de alcanzarlo puede necesitar de mi ayuda en la pelea, además no iré sola, Shippo me acompañara. Ahora se cuidarme mucho mejor que antes me he vuelto mas fuerte y podré con lo que se interponga, pero debo de ir con el, no lo puedo dejar solo en esto-

La anciana la miro largamente, los ojos de la chica transmitían todo lo que sentía, esa niña amaba al medio demonio, no había duda, estaba dispuesta a todo por el, solo esperaba que Inuyasha supiera apreciarlo, había podido darse cuenta que un sentimiento similar había nacido en el chico, pero al parecer el no lo había notado o definitivamente no quería admitirlo aun.

Suspirando resignadamente se aparto de la entrada dejando en total libertad a la chica para que se fuera, la pelinegra la miro agradecida y salio presurosa por la puerta –Ten mucho cuidado Kagome – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Shippo estaba ya esperándola, sabia que no debía presionar mucho, podía oler perfectamente el miedo que Kagome sentía así que se quedo quieto y en silencio mientras ella se concentraba buscando la presencia de la perla para seguir ese camino.

Respiro profundamente varias veces, necesitaba calmarse para poder concentrarse, cerro los ojos intentando sentir la perla… rápido como un destello que se apago precipitadamente logro sentirla, volvió a respirar profundo necesitaba reencontrar esa sensación, ahí estaba! La perla de shikon… no estaba muy lejos, frunció el seño confundida, la perla se acercaba a su dirección, que quería decir eso?

Abrió los ojos totalmente convencida de que la perla estaba cerca, que debía de hacer ahora? no lograba identificar ninguna otra presencia, serian Inuyasha y los chicos, o se trataría de Naraku, si era así quería decir que había derrotado a los otros, sus ojos se abrieron asustados y comenzó a correr en la dirección a donde sentía la perla, si fuera necesario ella misma enfrentaría a ese demonio

- Kagome espérame! A donde vas? Kagome!- el pequeño totalmente confundió observo a la chica alejarse, y sin saber que mas hacer corrió tras ella.-

Internándose en el bosque sentía que se acercaba cada vez más, colocando su mano en su pecho intento controlar a su aterrorizado corazón, escuchaba tras ella los gritos de Shippo pidiéndole que lo esperara, pero no podía detenerse, sus piernas no le respondían y lo único que podía hacer era correr.

Termino deteniéndose en un claro en medio del bosque, frente a ella entre los árboles se veía movimiento, algo se acercaba.

- Kami!- alzando una mano para cubrir su boca observo que ante ella a su grupo de amigos avanzaba lentamente, cansados y llenos de sangre

Sus ojos recorrieron al grupo posándose rápidamente sobre cada uno de ellos, deteniéndose solo unos instantes para evaluar su estado, pero continuando desesperados buscando al medio demonio el cual se encontraba encorvado montado sobre el lomo de Kirara, Sango que estaba detrás de el lo mantenía sujeto para evitar que se resbalara.

Shippo llegaba apenas, agradeciendo que la chica al fin se hubiera detenido en su loca carrera iba a reclamar algo, cuando se dio cuenta de la imagen que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos.

- Shippo (escucho que la pelinegra a su lado le hablaba) vuelve a la aldea, trae ayuda y avísale a la anciana Kaede y haz que venga lo mas rápido posible. Anda Corre!!!.

El zorrito asintió y dando traspiés volvió a emprender la carrera para traer la ayuda que sus amigos necesitaban, al escuchar las indicaciones de de la señorita el exhausto monje se dejo caer al suelo soltando al fin su báculo.

Kagome que no había despegado su vista de Inuyasha corrió hacia el

- Inuyasha! Inuyasha! -

Las blancas orejas se movieron apenas muy levemente al percibir que alguien decía su nombre, intento abrir sus ojos pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía, aun así podría casi jurar que aquella voz pertenecía a la miko del futuro, pero desecho la idea, ella estaba en su casa recuperándose de las heridas de la pasada batalla, sintió el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, la verdad que la había extrañado…

- Inuyasha! – llego a su lado y miro rápidamente a Sango y Miroku evaluando mejor su estado.

- Atiéndelo Kagome, el lo necesita con mas urgencia, su excelencia y yo podemos esperar a Kaede -

Al haber escuchado eso, pudo volcar toda su preocupación en el medio demonio, con mucha suavidad lo tomo de entre los brazos de la exterminadora y teniendo una delicadeza extrema se deslizo con el hasta el suelo dejándolo acomodado entre sus brazos

- Me escuchas? Inuyasha… me escuchas? Abre los ojos, vamos abre los ojos - el atractivo rostro de ese chico testarudo estaba lleno de tierra y sangre seca, mientras murmuraba esperando que volviera en si, saco un pañuelo y intento limpiarle el rostro

Extrañamente se sintió reconfortado, un suave calor envolviéndolo, algo que lo sostenía haciéndolo sentir protegido mientras un dulce aroma inundaba sus sentidos, tal vez no estaba soñando, estaba ella realmente ahí?

- Que estas haciendo aquí Kagome? -

- Tonto! (sollozo intentando contener sus lagrimas) que diablos pensabas, Mira como estas, que fue lo que sucedió? –

- Feh! Tenía que saldar una cuenta y recuperar una cosa – Su voz sonó apenas como un susurro pero viendo la angustia que reflejaban los ojos chocolate intento darle una sonrisa.

- No te muevas o te provocaras una hemorragia- le dijo cuando lo vio buscando algo dentro de su ahori pero guardo silencio cuando el puso en su mano la brillante esfera – La perla de Shikon… pero… Naraku la tenía en su poder…-

- Es tuya, solo tú debes de tenerla - logro decir poco antes de volver a sentir que la oscuridad comenzaba a rodearlo, la sacerdotisa se asusto e intento moverlo un poco con ambas manos pero cuando observo la palma se dio cuenta que estaba llena de sangre, soltó una exclamación dándose cuenta que al parecer no solo la gran herida del vientre era la única, mientras abría un poco las ropas del chico para examinar la herida delantera, descubrió que en la espalda también tenia cortaduras y una extraña perforación en el abrazo que lo atravesaba totalmente.

Recargo la cabeza de Inuyasha en sus piernas y se quito presurosa su chamarra colocándola en la herida para ejercer presión queriendo detener la sangre que brotaba, sin resultado alguno, el caliente y rojo liquido manchaba su chamarra, ya sin poder contenerlas dejo que las lagrimas afloraran sintiendo sus hombros convulsionarse por el llanto, todo a su alrededor se desapareció olvidándose de todos los demás menos del hanyou en sus piernas.

Se sentía pérdida, que se suponía que debía de hacer? Había curado antes sus heridas, pero jamás había estado tan grave, por donde debía empezar? Sentía que todo lo que la anciana sacerdotisa le enseño se había borrado de su mente.

Se hizo hacia atrás limpiándose furiosamente las lagrimas manchándose la cara con sangre, frustrada, desesperada comenzó a llorar amargamente dando se cuenta que el chico con orejas de perro podría morirse entre sus brazos.

Asustada volvió a la realidad cuando una mano la tomo del hombro, al voltear observo que su amiga Sango la miraba.

- Vamos, deja que los aldeanos lleven a Inuyasha a la aldea, allá podrán curarlo, si no nos apresuramos podría empeorar – La pelinegra se sentía confundida, su amiga tenia un gran corte en la cabeza que sangraba profusamente, la ropa de la exterminadora estaba hecha jirones y ensangrentada mostrando lo fiera que fue la batalla.

Más atrás pudo darse cuenta que la anciana Kaede intentaba reanimar al monje y al no lograrlo dos aldeanos comenzaban a llevarlo en brazos a la aldea.

Se volteo bruscamente al sentir que el peso de la cabeza en sus piernas se aligeraba, tres aldeanos levantaban el cuerpo del medio demonio Kagome recobro la noción de lo que sucedía. Y se levanto al instante dándose cuenta que no era el momento de quedarse llorando

- Tengan cuidado! Tiene muchas heridas, Abuela Kaede! Venga a ver a Inuyasha necesita ayuda! -

La anciana se acerco presurosa, una joven ayudaba a Sango a caminar, mientras el pequeño zorrito asustado las seguía de cerca.

- Kagome, escúchame bien, llevaremos a su excelencia y a Sango a mi cabaña ahí podré curarlos, pero a Inuyasha lo llevaran a la cabaña nueva, serás tu quien tendrá que atenderlo, en cuanto termine con los chicos iré a ayudarte. (La chica abrió los ojos totalmente aterrada ante lo que la anciana le decía y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza sintiéndose totalmente incapaz de hacer algo así sola) sabes que tu puedes hacerlo, te he enseñado todo lo que se, lo mismo que yo podría hacer podrás hacerlo tu y escúchame bien, el necesita tu ayuda, en este momento el depende completamente de ti -

Lo dejaron con cuidado sobre un futón, causando que un gemido de dolor saliera de los pálidos labios, ella tomo aire controlando el temblor de sus manos y suavemente abrió el ahori rojo todo el pecho del chico estaba lleno de fuertes laceraciones que sangraban, dejo salir el aire pausadamente mientras lavaba las heridas y contenía sus lagrimas sus manos se movían capaces casi sin darse cuenta sabiendo que debía de hacer, de sus labios solo salían plegarias por la recuperación del hanyou.

- Anciana Kaede, está bien si va con la señorita, Inuyasha es el más lesionado y ella no va a poder con la presión. Sango y yo podemos esperar a que vuelva -

- No excelencia. Kagome debe de hacer esto sola, sabe lo que tiene que hacer y estoy segura de que puede hacerlo, necesita aprender a sobrellevar la presión de estas situaciones (la anciana observaba la expresión confundida del monje y la exterminadora mientras preparaba unas hierbas para colocar en las heridas) tal vez no me entiendan pero es una lección mas que debe de aprender, es una miko con grandes poderes y si será la protectora de la perla debe de tener el carácter necesario -

Estaba sentada en completo silencio aun lado del chico inconsciente, mientras observaba a la anciana sacerdotisa revisar la curación que anteriormente ella había realizado, la anciana se movía tranquilamente sobre cada vendaje, ella simplemente mantenía la mano del hanyou entre la suya, había dejado de ver a Kaede y con la mirada algo ausente se dedicaba a mirar el rostro del peliplateado esperando que el recobrara la conciencia, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla pero ella la limpio con rapidez.

- Todo esta perfectamente, hiciste un muy buen trabajo niña, ahora solo queda esperar si el quiere vivir, tendrá que luchar por su vida. No podemos hacer mucho mas, esta noche tendrá una fiebre muy alta eso es seguro, al amanecer iré a buscar una hierbas medicinales que nos ayudaran. – Suspiro pesadamente mientras se ponía de pie y observaba a la chica del futuro – Su excelencia y Sango están durmiendo en la cabaña, mandare a alguien para que te supla esta noche cuidando a Inuyasha, tu también debes descansar.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho la voz de la chica. - No mande a nadie, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que el este bien, yo voy a cuidarlo esta noche y las que sean necesarias -

- De acuerdo, pero duerme un poco, si tu te enfermas será peor. Shippo dormirá conmigo, si necesitas algo llámame-

La chica asintió con la cabeza, pero no aparto la mirada de Inuyasha, la anciana suspiro cansada y salio dejándolos solos.

Sintiéndose a fin sola, volvió a dejar que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos, acariciando el rostro del chico soltó un doloroso sollozo, y no pudo reprimir las palabras que salieron de su boca, su voz quebrada por el llanto demostraba aun así la furia que sentía y el dolor que la embargaba

- Eres un tonto Inuyasha, un completo estupido, como fuiste a hacer algo así? Mira como estas ahora, nada vale la pena para que arriesgues tu vida de esta manera, la perla la hubiéramos recuperado pero lo habríamos hecho juntos, imbecil! Como te atreves a hacer que sufra de esta manera? Disfrutas que llore por ti, no es así? No sabes cuanto te odio y te desprecio. Inuyasha tonto! -

Tomando un trapo fresco lo coloco sobre la frente del medio demonio que gemía dolorosamente por lo bajo, la fiebre había comenzado a elevarse rápidamente llegando a niveles peligrosos, ella se limito a recostarse sobre su brazo izquierdo mirando el atractivo perfil rozando sus delicados dedos por la mejilla de el, las lagrimas aun salían de sus ojos y el llanto no cesaba – "si, te odio, pero también te amo, te amo demasiado que no importa lo que pase o lo que decidas, yo me mantendré a tu lado y cuidare de ti por siempre - pensó, sintiéndose completamente segura que cumpliría con esas ideas.

Suspiro limpiándose con la mano los ojos, borrando el rastro de su llanto, aun tenia mucho por delante, y la noche seria muy larga, el chico que amaba dependía de ella y ella necesitaba de toda su fuerza para cuidar de el.

Habían pasado tres días desde que llegaron a la aldea, ella empezaba a sentirse casi recuperada, según la anciana ya podría ponerse de pie y tal vez dar un corto paseo. El hombre de pequeña coleta acostado cerca de ella, no estaba aun en condiciones de acompañarla, el habría sufrido un mayor numero de heridas, algunas de ellas causadas por protegerla a ella, además el veneno de los insectos de Naraku aun corría dentro de sus venas y llevaría mas tiempo su recuperación, se sentiría realmente preocupada si no hubiera escuchado al monje bromear un poco acerca de su estado, si bien aun no podía salir de cama o hacer algún escuezo estaba ya fuera de peligro y su buen humor y optimismo lo demostraba

- Vas a salir Sango? Acaso piensas ir a ver a la señorita Kagome y a nuestro joven amigo? Me gustaría saber como se encuentra.- hablo mientras intentaba incorporarse.

- No se esfuerce excelencia, aun no esta en buenas condiciones así que por favor descanse, exactamente pensaba ir con Kagome, no la he visto desde que corrió a curar a Inuyasha, la anciana Kaede me ha dicho que no se a separado de su lado y me preocupa mucho como esta, también quiero ver con mis propios ojos el estado en el que se encuentra el, pero volveré pronto. -

- Bien, en ese caso esperare a que vuelvas con las noticias, salúdamelos de mi parte. Y tu tampoco intentes hacer mucho, el que te sientas mejor no significa que estés completamente recuperada -

La castaña le dedico una encantadora sonrisa y salio de la cabaña diciendo que volvería pronto

Ya cerca de la cabaña donde se encontraban sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que un pequeño kitsune pelirrojo estaba sentado en completo silencio.

- Que sucede Shippo, que estas haciendo aquí solo? -

El pequeño alzo la mirada, no se sorprendió de ver a la exterminadora ahí, había pasado gran parte del tiempo de los últimos tres días con ellos y estaba al corriente de los progresos en su recuperación, así que simplemente le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

- Estoy esperando, no quiero estar lejos por si hay algún cambio en Inuyasha, además no me siento con muchos ánimos para ir a jugar -

- Ya veo, eso quiere decir que inuyasha no ha vuelto en si? (el pequeño asintió suavemente bajando la mirada al piso) es sumamente extraño, ya han pasado tres días y el no despierta, no es normal, se que fue el mas herido pero siempre ha tenido mas resistencia que todos nosotros, pobre Kagome debe estar exhausta la anciana Kaede me dijo que no ha querido apartarse de el, al final va a terminar cayendo enferma también. Hablare con ella, intentare que acepte dormir un poco y yo lo cuidare -

- No solo es eso Sango, sino que Kagome ha estado un poco… Sango? … (pero ya no lo escuchaba, la castaña estaba por entrar a la cabaña así que solo suspiro preocupado terminando su frase) rara y muy a la defensiva -

Quedo muy sorprendida cuando al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, observo como su amiga estaba sentada en la esquina mirando fijamente al medio demonio, ella había intentado sujetar su cabello en una coleta baja pero varios mechones se habían soltado y caído sobre su rostro, llevaba la misma ropa con la que había llegado días atrás, esta se encontraba arrugada y manchada de sangre seca, las vendas que habían sido usadas estaban amontonadas en el suelo, al lado del futón estaban apiladas unas pocas mas de vendas junto a medicamentos y ungüentos.

- Hola, como te sientes, como va Inuyasha? -

- No despierta, aun no despierta. – dijo en un simple susurro sin apartar la mirada del chico dormido.

- Calma amiga, Inuyasha es fuerte y veras que dentro de poco estará recuperado. La que me preocupa eres tu, no estas durmiendo ni comiendo bien, si gustas yo me quedare un rato cuidando de el.-

Le propuso mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y acercaba un poco la mano a la cara del muchacho. Se llevo un gran susto al oír el grito de su amiga, exigiéndole que no lo tocara, al mismo tiempo que un campo de fuerza le impedía tocar al chico.

Sango volteo a ver a la pelinegra que había alzado la mano intentando detenerla, y respiraba agitadamente. Sus ojos chocolate abiertos completamente asustados.

- Perdona… yo… no se que me sucedió… perdóname te agradezco mucho tu ofrecimiento pero me quedare aquí hasta que el mejore -

- Muy bien, si eso es lo que deseas esta bien, pero tienes que prometerme que te comerás lo que te traigan e intentaras dormir un poco -

- Te prometo que lo intentare. Perdóname que no haya ido a verlos, como te encuentras, veo que estas recuperándote bien y como esta el monje miroku? – pregunto con una tímida sonrisa mientras se acercaba al chico y le acariciaba las plateadas hebras de la cabeza.

- Su excelencia esta mejor, las heridas van sanando bien, pero absorbió muchos insectos con su kazana y el veneno aun esta en su sangre, tardara un tiempo en estar bien pero no hay de que preocuparse, les manda saludos ya que no podía venir el en persona –

Sango observo que Kagome le sonreía forzadamente, aunque no parecía prestarle verdadera atención por lo que decidió que era mas sensato que la dejara sola. Se sentía muy preocupada pero no sabia que hacer al respecto, buscaría a la anciana kaede y hablaría con ella. Se levanto lentamente despidiéndose y salio de la cabaña, fuera la esperaba el pequeño zorrito el cual se acerco sabiendo que no podía treparse a su hombro pues podría lastimarla, por la cara que llevaba la chica era obvio que se había dado cuenta que las cosas no estaban nada bien, suspiro tristemente y comenzó a caminar seguida por el pequeño.

- Kagome…..hey…. Kagome…- Maldijo internamente al escuchar su voz tan débil, apenas un susurro. Cerró los ojos unos momentos soportando un repentino dolor al intentar reincorporarse por lo que volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada sin poder reprimir un gemido, abrió los ojos volviendo a llamar a la chica que al fin se había quedado dormida a su lado rodeándolo con un brazo.

La chica oyó un suave murmullo a su lado llamándola, abrió los ojos confundida no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

- Kagome…..Kag…-

- Inuyasha!... Estas despierto! (se incorporo rápidamente sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en esos días, tomo el rostro del chico con ambas manos sin poder impedir que las lagrimas volvieran a salir) como te sientes? Recuerdas que sucedió?-

- Donde estoy? … Kagome…tú estabas herida -

- Estoy bien, solo quedan unos pequeños cortes pero ya casi desaparecieron. Dime, sientes dolor? -

- Yo no soy tan débil como los humanos, mi cuerpo es más resistente. (La chica no pudo evitar sonreír y tampoco evito la carcajada cuando a pesar de tal afirmación el chico se quejo de dolor) Feh! Tengo sed. -

Suspirando aliviada, sintió como un gran peso se aligeraba de su pecho, se levanto para servir el agua, el ojidorado la siguió con la mirada le sorprendió el estado de la chica, su cabello en desorden los chocolates ojos cansados y ojerosos y su ropa en completo desastre.

- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Donde están los otros? -

- Están recuperándose, Sango estuvo aquí en la tarde y comento que Miroku también se encuentra mejor. Llevas varios días inconsciente y todos estábamos muy preocupados.

El hanyou no hizo ningún comentario y observo a la pelinegra volver a su lado con el agua, se dejo atender dócilmente sin emitir queja alguna y agradeció el fresco líquido que recorrió su garganta. Cerro los ojos sintiendo nuevamente que el cansancio lo embargaba durmiendo sus sentidos y rodeándolo con oscuridad, pero el aun deseaba sentir un poco mas la cercanía y cuidados de la chica, que le hablaba dulcemente.

- Es mejor que te duermas, aun estas muy débil. -

- Te quedaras aquí? No quisiera quedarme solo, ya no quiero estar solo.-

- Tranquilo, aquí permaneceré. No he podido moverme de tu lado, no lo voy a hacer ahora. Confía en mí. -

- Kagome…-

- shhhh… ya no hables mas, duérmete- le dijo mientras lo cobijaba

- En verdad me odias? En verdad crees que el estar conmigo solo te trae sufrimiento?-

Ella parpadeo confundida, el hanyou luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos pero iba perdiendo la batalla. La fiebre se elevaba nuevamente, se acerco mas al rostro de el mirando los dorados ojos confundidos, había dolor en ellos, dolor y miedo.

Recordó entonces que noches antes en su desesperación había dicho ciertas cosas que en verdad no sentía, al parecer el lo había escuchado todo.

- No. Yo no te odio, jamás podría hacerlo, lamento que lo escucharas, estaba muy asustada y no se por que lo dije, nunca debía haberlo dicho y te pido disculpas. Tú eres muy querido y demasiado valioso para mí soy muy feliz estando a tu lado. Entendido? Bien, ya no pienses más en eso y duerme-

Inuyasha sonrió sintiendo un inmenso alivio y la respiración de ella tan cercana, lograba ver borrosamente el bello rostro de grandes ojos chocolate que le transmitían tranquilidad. Ella no lo odiaba y no solo eso, el era querido y valioso para alguien, hace tanto q nadie le decía eso casi una vida sin escuchar esas palabras, aunque lo mas importante es que se trataba de kagome la que pensaba aquello. Atravesando sus sentidos lograba percibir la dulce voz de la miko que le hablaba, no lograba identificar lo que ella le decía pero aun así todos sus pensamientos se centraban en ella, mientras una idea se instalaba en su mente opacando su razón.

Había vuelto a los paños de agua fría en un intento por evitar que el calor del cuerpo volviera a elevarse, le hablaba de cosas sin mucha importancia intentando disminuir el nerviosismo que crecía en ella temiendo que volviera a empeorar, sobresaltándose cuando una mano tiro suavemente de su cuello obligándola a bajar su rostro a tan solo unos escasos centímetros del rostro del medio demonio que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, la frente se le perlaba de sudor y su respiración era dificultosa y pesada, Kagome se limito a mirarlo dudosa sintiendo el tibio aliento sobre su rostro.

- I... Inuyasha? -

- Quiero besarte- susurro apenas audible para ella.

- QUE?!!- El rojo carmín no tardo en cubrir su rostro pero aunque lo intento el no le permitió alejarse.

_**CONTINUARA……**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**HOLAAAA**_

_**MIS PELUSAS Y YO SALUDAMOS!!! **__**u**_

_**PUES BIEN, ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA, CLARO QUE TAMBIEN ES EL PRIMER FIC DE INUYASHA QUE INTENTO. Jejeje PERO DEBIA QUITARME LA ESPINITA Y ATREVERME A PUBLICAR.**_

_**¿QUE LES PARECIO**__**? POR FAVOR DIGANME!!…….CUALQUIER COMENTARIO QUEJA O SUGERENCIA SERA BIEN RECIBIDA Y MUY APRECIADA**_

_**BESOSSSS **_

_**REVIEWS!!!! **__**PLISSSS**_

_**CEREZA FELINA**_


	2. CAPITULO 2

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"A TU LADO"

Capitulo 2

- Quiero besarte- susurro apenas audible para ella.

- QUE?!!- El rojo carmín no tardo en cubrir su rostro pero aunque lo intento el no le permitió alejarse.

- Quiero besarte Kagome -

No entendía nada, o por lo menos no lo hizo hasta que sintió unos labios presionándose contra los suyos reclamándola de manera insistente. Tiempo atrás había tenido una sensación similar, pero en esa ocasión solo deseaba mantener la parte humana que complementaba a la parte demoníaca, una el complemento de la otra y a ambas las amaba, pero esta vez sus sentidos enredados por tan sorpresiva acción y sin ninguna razón aparente.

Una lengua humedeció su labio inferior intentando profundizar más el beso, buscando probar más de ella, no pudo negarse a que tomara total posesión de su boca.

Saboreando plenamente por primera vez el dulce sabor de la boca de Kagome, necesitándola profundamente, hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno los hizo separarse.

Ella se alejo, no se había dado cuenta que estaba aferrada a las cobijas del futón, cuando abrió los ojos y no supo si sentirse aliviada o desilusionada al notar que el chico mantenía su mirada escondida tras sus parpados, al recargar su espalda en la pared kagome cubrió su boca con sus dedos ya que no sabia que decir. ¿Que significaba aquello. Que es lo que debía decir ahora? Su mente trabajaba frenéticamente y su corazón vibraba lleno de felicidad creando una nueva esperanza que no quería permitir aflorar.

Lo miro nuevamente y su corazón se encogió al notar que el guardaba silencio, se hizo un ovillo sentada abrazando sus piernas cuando la cansada voz del chico la saco de su ensimismamiento, sonrojando aun mas sus coloradas mejillas.

- Sabes deliciosa-

Completamente azorada no supo que debía de hacer hasta que la respiración acompasada del chico le aviso que había vuelto a dormir, se levanto acercándose a la puerta mirando el cielo estrellado pasando sus dedos suavemente sobre sus labios, no pudo evitar sonreír, era verdad que hace mucho que no se sentía tan confundida pero aun así se sintió feliz.

(…)

Su extraño comportamiento había quedado atrás, al parecer a Kagome de siempre estaba de regreso, y la verdad era que agradecía el que la hubiera recuperado, además ahora se le notaba hasta feliz, acaso todo el cambio se debía a que el perro tonto había despertado? Sin saber que pensar simplemente se encogió de hombros, el día anterior cuando por la mañana le había ido a llevar el desayuno se la encontró sonriendo y tarareando tenuemente sentada al lado del medio demonio.

Al preguntarle que le sucedía, ella simplemente reveló que el chico había recobrado el conocimiento y eso solo significaba que ya estaba fuera de peligro y empezaba a recuperarse.

Inuyasha ahora despertaba por momentos, siempre preguntando por la joven de ojos chocolate la cual se mantenía a su lado, pendiente de todo lo que necesitaba, intentaba hacerlo comer un poco y que se tomara los medicamentos para el intenso dolor.

Para el segundo día aprovechando que los medicamentos lo mantendrían profundamente dormido decidió que tomaría un baño, se cambiaria y comería algo, llevaba ya varios días en esa situación y ansiaba un poco de descanso y un buen baño para relajarse y calmar su cuerpo cansado, por eso había dejado momentáneamente las responsabilidades sobre los otros y en ese momento le había tocado a el hacerse cargo del chico.

Sonrió acomodándose mejor en la orilla del futón disponiéndose a dormir una pequeña siesta, que tan malo seria que lo hiciera mientras esperaba, inuyasha dormía como piedra y nadie mas se daría cuenta y no crearía complicación alguna.

- Enano? Que estas haciendo aquí y donde esta Kagome? - a pesar de que la voz era débil y sin ninguna mala intención Shippo pego un brinco, su cara denotaba culpabilidad.

- Ella salio hace poco, fue a bañarse y comer algo, no tardara mucho en volver - dijo cuando se atrevió a contestar

- Salio? Por que no me aviso?-

Shippo alzo una ceja, curioso y molesto de lo latoso que al parecer podía ser Inuyasha. – No te aviso simplemente por que tú estabas dormido y ella pensó que lo mejor seria ir y volver antes de que despertaras. Así que deja de ser tan terco y malagradecido, Kagome lleva estos 5 días sin moverse de tu lado ni un solo segundo, sin dormir comer o cambiarse la ropa ensangrentada, seguramente esta agotada y aunque no se queja es obvio que necesita un descanso, por lo tanto cuando ella vuelva tu no vas a quejarte!! –

El chico desvió la mirada avergonzado

- Llevo 5 días aquí? -

- Si (dijo acomodándose a su lado mientras cruzaba sus bracitos) en los primeros tres días tuviste mucha fiebre y no despertaste hasta la madrugada de ayer, Kagome no nos dijo casi nada, solo que habías vuelto en ti y en seguida te dormiste nuevamente, la abuela Kaede quiso que alguien la relevara pero ella se negó, si la hubieras visto te habrías asustado, hoy acepto con algo de trabajo pero supongo que en verdad necesitaba ese baño -

- ya veo….. Shippo, tengo hambre ve con la vieja y consígueme comida-

El pequeño asintió y salio rápidamente acatando la orden, sintiéndose sumamente tranquilo de haber visto con sus propios ojos que el ya se encontraba mejor.

Caminaba felizmente con el cabello aun húmedo, volviendo tranquilamente de nuevo a la aldea, esperando que su paciente no hubiera despertado ya que de haberlo hecho seguramente estaría dando mucha lata.

Se sentía totalmente relajada, tenia algo de sueño pero aprovecharía cuando el tomara la siesta para recuperar su sueño perdido.

Se encogió de hombros meditando lo que deseaba hacer, estaba decidida a hacer que el necio hanyou tomara el baño que tanto necesitaba, no quería esperar demasiado si podía hacerlo.

- Kagome….- aquella voz llamándole le provoco un escalofrió, al voltearse a ver reconoció acercándose lentamente a la sacerdotisa de la cual era la reencarnación. Kikyo la miraba con sus fríos y tristes ojos obscuros buscando algo en ella que al parecer pudo encontrar pues sus ojos resplandecieron por unos instantes

- Que estas haciendo aquí'- pregunto mientras con una rápida mirada buscaba la cabaña donde había dejado al hanyou y que esta aun estaba bastante retirada.

-Solamente viene a llevarme a Inuyasha, ya estoy harta de esperar, el esta muy mal herido así que será mas sencillo cumplir mi cometido.-

Kagome abrió los ojos asustada – Tu no puedes hacer eso! Es cierto que esta herido pero se esta recuperando y dentro de unos días estará en perfectas condiciones-

- No tiene importancia, yo espere pacientemente a que el se vengara de Naraku y así lo ha hecho por eso esta en ese estado y aunque es verdad que no logro vencer al demonio, a mi no me importa, lo que me interesa es irme lo mas pronto posible al infierno llevándomelo conmigo.-

- Por favor, no intentes hacerle daño, espera a que el se encuentre en condiciones de decidir por el mismo y si lo que el desea es cumplir lo que ha prometido yo no me opondré pero ahora el esta inconsciente y herido. Me niego a que te aproveches de su debilidad, si es necesario me enfrentare a ti si con eso puedo impedirlo-

Kikyo la miro por unos segundos terminando por soltar una fría risa – Vaya! – su voz sonando con un claro tinte de burla- así que tu piensas impedírmelo? tu conoces a la perfección que fue el quien me hizo esa promesa, yo jamás lo obligue a prometerme nada, he decidido pues que es tiempo que me la cumpla. No será tan difícil, su presencia es casi nula y aunque digas que se encuentra mejor no quiere decir que vivirá-

- Como puedes decir algo así?!! Deberías preocuparte por su bienestar, si dices que lo amas, este no es para nada el comportamiento que deberías tener -

- Mi comportamiento dices?... Dime una cosa Kagome, sabes acaso por que inuyasha esta herido?, cual fue a verdadera razón de pelear contra Naraku?. Puedo notar perfectamente que la shikon esta nuevamente en tu poder, el la recupero, fue un gran logro, yo misma pensé que no podría hacerlo, el monje y la exterminadora estaban inconcientes y aun cuando el ya tenia la perla entre sus manos poco le importo detenerse, claramente le había gritado a Naraku apenas se habían encontrado cara a cara que estaba ahí no solo por recuperar la perla, que si me permites añadir tu tontamente dejaste que te quitaran, sino que deseaba cobrar venganza, si lo hubieras visto como yo lo vi.

A el solo le importaba pelear estaba furioso y lo demostraba. Te das cuenta? el me prometió que me vengaría y eso fue lo que hizo. Su vida me pertenece solo a mí, y puedo disponer de ella si así se me antoja; lo entiendes ahora? -

Kagome la observaba intentando refrenar las lagrimas, si , era verdad, el mismo Inuyasha le había dicho que había ido a ajustar cuentas pendientes, seguramente era la venganza por la muerte de su adorada Kikyo. Sonrió dolida dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el verde pasto, la sacerdotisa de barro dio por terminada la plática y emprendió el camino a la cabaña, antes de que ella la rebasara, Kagome alzo los brazos a los lados impidiéndole el paso

- Si ese es el caso, si al fin te sientes satisfecha de tu venganza¿por que no usas la perla? (pregunto mientras mostraba sobre su palma la rosácea esfera) si así lo deseas te la entregare, pídele que te vuelva a la vida, podrías trasformarte en un hanyou como el y poder estar a su lado, hacerlo feliz, ninguno de los dos volvería estar solo y podrían terminar su historia. –

- Yo volver a la vida, convertirme en hanyou? Te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo, si yo lo hiciera tu tendrías que olvidarte de el, olvidarte del sentimiento que guardas en ti por el, estarías dispuesta a que el te abandone por estar a mi lado? Estas dispuesta kagome? –

Ya sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas mientras en silencio movía afirmativamente la cabeza.  
La risa despectiva que Kikyo libero le hizo levantar el rostro mirándola confundida.

- En verdad crees que yo podría convertirme en un ser hibrido? Soy una poderosa sacerdotisa no me rebajaría a ser un hanyou. Es muy tonto de tu parte que quieras sacrificarte de esa manera, se que amas a Inuyasha, pero el no te pertenece, aun yo estando muerta y siendo un cuerpo de barro y huesos poseo su amor, el tarde o temprano vendrá a mi y te olvidara, tu haz sido un error lo que sientes nunca debió existir y el jamás podrá corresponderte, por que tu nunca debiste de conocerlo tu eres de otra época, de otro tiempo -

- Lo se! Se que el no me ama, aun así a mi me interesa que sea feliz, es lo único que deseo. No niego que me dolerá la despedida pero ahora no estoy segura de si tu serás la felicidad que el se merece, de hecho me pregunto si tu lo mereces a el. Eres un ser muy cruel Kikyo. Como puedes hablar tan despectivamente de el, se supone que tu lo amas! Deberías aceptarlo tal cual es…. Dime, es verdad que lo amas? – le grito desesperada

La sacerdotisa se inclino al nivel de la chica, - Como podría yo amarlo? Morí creyendo que era su culpa y aunque ahora sepa que no es cierto no puedo cambiar el rencor que siento hacia el, alguna vez estuve enamorada pero ahora eso no existe mas, y si lo piensas detenidamente eso es lo mejor, el se ira al infierno conmigo por que me lo debe.

Yo no seria capaz de compartir mi vida con un hibrido, con un ser que no es humano ni yukai, aun en vida le pedí que se trasformara en humano, acaso tu lo aceptas así, sin ninguna duda?-

- Si! Por supuesto que si! Inuyasha es perfecto tal cual es, jamás desearía que cambiara y que dejara de ser un hanyou, me enamore de el siendo lo que es, siendo un hibrido como tu lo llamas. Aun así te ruego que jamás le digas lo que me acabas de decir, si el se enterara que no lo amas quedaría destrozado, el no soportaría que tu no lo ames, si su amada Kikyo no siente nada por el, perdería su razón de vivir y el dolor terminaría matándolo. Te lo suplico -

- No necesitas suplicar, yo no pensaba decírselo ya que si lo hiciera perdería el dominio que tengo sobre el. Lo dejare vivir por el momento pero no olvides que regresare por el. Ahora entrégame la perla, esa si la deseo recuperar podría serme de alguna utilidad -

La más joven no pudo evitarlo y cerró su mano alrededor de la joya protegiéndola y evitando que la sacerdotisa se apoderara de ella. Kikyo se levanto molesta al notar la resistencia de la chica. – Dame la perla niña, no quiero hacerte daño –

Kagome se limito a rodearla también con su otra mano y se encogió mas cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que no podía entregársela, antes se la había dado a Naraku, que haría que esta ocasión fuera diferente?. La fuerza espiritual que se concentraba frente a ella la alerto pero no se movió en absoluto sabia que era apuntada por una flecha, cuando sintió que la flecha rozaba su mejilla y se iba a clavar en un árbol tras ella alzo la vista descubriendo sorprendida que Kikyo se alejaba perdiéndose nuevamente entre el bosque.

No había tenido otra opción, nada le hubiera costado disparar y acertar pero se dio cuenta que a lo lejos un hombre de trajes rojos y cabellera plateada la observaba manteniéndose dificultosamente de pie, reconociéndolo sin problemas, no tuvo mas opción, se estaba exponiendo demasiado soltó la flecha fallando como nunca su objetivo y se retiro.

Kagome la observo alejarse, soltando el aire que había retenido sin siquiera darse cuenta, rozo su mejilla dejando un rastro rojo en sus dedos, suspirando tristemente se los limpio con su pañuelo y enjugándose las lagrimas se puso de pie y coloco una sonrisa en su rostro que serviría para no preocupar a nadie, tomando unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse volvió a su camino, apresurando el paso ya había tardado mucho e Inuyasha seguramente ya estaría esperándola.

(…)

Apoyando su mano en el abdomen se escurrió hasta el suelo dejando descansar su espalda contra la pared, había alcanzado a percibir el conocido olor de Kikyo muy cerca del de Kagome, ambas estaban retiradas pero no lo suficientemente lejos. Al encontrarse herido sus otros sentidos se habían agudizado por lo que pudo distinguir la conversación que ambas mujeres tenían, intento ir hacia ellas cuando sintió la fuerza espiritual concentrarse, preocupado especialmente por la chica de ojos chocolates pero apenas pudo dar algunos pasos, mantenerse en pie era casi todo un logro en esos momentos.

Sintió una enorme decepción al escuchar las crueles palabras de quien fuera su primer amor, sabia bien que le incomodaba la condición de hanyou que el tenia pero nunca pensó que el desagrado llegara a tales niveles, el se esforzaba por mantener la creencia del amor que se suponía tenían en el pasado aun existía, se esforzaba por la sencilla razón de que si esa idea no existía el jamás podría cumplirle aquella promesa. Sonrió tristemente sintiéndose extrañamente liberado.

Cerró los ojos aflojando su cuerpo tensado por el dolor físico y emocional.

Sí, en verdad aquella revelación de que Kikyo no lo amaba le dolía, pero también era cierto que el dolor no sobrepasaba los niveles soportables, contrario que lo que el podría pensar si se suponía que ella era el amor de su vida, una nueva sonrisa cruzo su rostro, pero esta vez se trataba de una sonrisa irónica ante lo que estaba pensando; su comportamiento ante tal revelación no era para nada el que cabía esperarse, suponía que debería sentirse en una agonía dolorosa, pero al parecer se comportaba como un hombre que ya no amaba a la mujer que lo despreciaba. Eso era algo que ya se temía, Kikyo ya no era la mujer que el amaba.

Y aquel confuso sentimiento que ahora tenia, creciendo sin poder contenerlo dentro de el, ese que le hacia cometer actos como aquel que lo había llevado a terminar en ese estado.

Un sentimiento por la chica del futuro, que el estaba conciente de que no era únicamente amistad lo que sentía.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando aligerar sus pensamientos, ya sabia que Kagome lo amaba, no se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo nuevamente pero si sintió que el que ella lo defendiera tan ferozmente aceptándolo tal cual era lo hacia estremecerse sintiéndose como pocas veces embargado por una extraña felicidad.

- Santo cielo Inuyasha!! Que haces en el suelo, por que saliste de la cama aun no debes hacer esfuerzo alguno, donde se metió Shippo debería estar aquí cuidando de ti!! Ya sabia que no podía dejarte solo! -

Asombrado y sorprendido por la preocupación reflejada por la pelinegra, se dejo regresar al futón ayudándola un poco soportando su peso sin emitir queja alguna cuando ella lo arropo como si de un niño chiquito se tratara. Fue hasta que estuvo acomodado que se atrevió a hablar.

- Cuando desperté el enano me dijo que habías salido, tengo hambre así que lo mande a buscar algo de comer -

- Ahora se donde esta Shippo. Pero eso no me explica que hacías en la entrada tirado en el suelo- Los castaños ojos chispearon molestos exigiendo una explicación, el no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada y bajo los ojos.

"Feh! Esa niña si que sabe asustar cuando se lo propone" - Iba a buscarte, estabas tardando demasiado. Donde estuviste tanto tiempo?-

Ella se tenso inmediatamente cuando un escalofrío recorrió su columna sin saber si debía de hablar, decirle la verdad? No! se reprendió en silencio, no lo haría, ella no lo lastimaría.

- Kagome, por que no me contestas. Que te retraso tanto? -

- Perdóname, no quería preocuparte, lo que pasa es que se me paso el tiempo sin darme cuenta- le respondió al fin forzando una sonrisa, si debía mentir para protegerlo, lo haría. Pero el hanyou la conocía y su voz la delataba, además el sabia lo que en verdad le ocultaba. Al subir la mirada poso sus dorados ojos sorprendidos en el rostro de la chica descubriéndolo herido, Kagome dio un respingo al sentir los dedos del chico sobre su mejilla.

- Como te hiciste eso? Es un corte fino pero parece ser profundo -

- Oh! Esto? No es nada (Ella simplemente se aparto rápidamente y cubrió su mejilla con una mano, dándole la espalda excusándose en guardar sus pertenencias de baño) ni siquiera me duele, ya sabes que a veces soy algo torpe, iba tan distraída q no me fije en una rama de árbol y me estrelle con ella -

- Déjamela ver, a mi no me parece un simple rasguño -

- Estoy bien Inuyasha, no es nada solo me pondré una bandita y listo. -

El medio demonio frunció aun mas el ceño, Kagome estaba dispuesta a no decirle nada y el sabia que gran parte de su renuencia era culpa de el, aun así debía de hablar con ella, Kikyo había dicho cosas falsas y el debía aclarar el malentendido, pero eso significaría que tendría que hablar de cosas que aun no sabia si estaba preparado.

- Sabes Inuyasha, creo que seria muy bueno que tomaras un baño, tal vez después de que comas. Iré a ver si el monje Miroku esta en condiciones de acompañarte a las aguas termales, aun estas débil y no podrás estar solo.-

La chica frente a el seguía hablando de su recuperación, pero el se dio perfecta cuenta que estaba evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Se sentía molesto por esta actitud que había causado el encuentro con la antigua sacerdotisa, hizo un gracioso mohín al sentirse exasperado.

Cuando sintió que ella se levantaba, se sorprendió de lo metido que había estado en sus pensamientos, tanto que había dejado de prestar atención llevándose la sorpresa cuando ella empezaba a alejarse de su lado. Sin siquiera detenerse a meditarlo un segundo se maldijo interiormente por actuar tan impulsivo y tomo la mano de la chica jalando de ella, Kagome perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre el.

- Pero que diablos intentas hacer…!!!- empezó a gritarle furiosa, creyendo que podría haberlo lastimado al caer, pero la reprimenda se atoro en su garganta al sentir unas fuertes manos apoderándose de su rostro y acercándola a el.

Cerró los ojos imaginándose lo que vendría, pero los abrió sorprendida al sentir la lengua del chico que le recorría la mejilla, mas concretamente la herida de su mejilla, soltó un suspiro liberando la tensión aceptando tan extraña acción.

Cuando creyó que con eso seria suficiente Inuyasha se separo unos centímetros, acercándose al oído de la chica. – Con esto, la herida sanara pronto (le dijo en un susurro) Pero ahora quiero que me digas la verdad sobre como te has lastimado.-

Kagome se estremeció al sentir su aliento tan cerca de ella, recordando el beso que el le había dado y que parecía ya no recordar.

- Te he dicho que me atore con la rama de un árbol.-

- Debes dejar de mentirme, dime la verdad, lo que en verdad sucedió.-

Kagome negó con la cabeza, a pesar de morir de ganas de que el se enterara que tipo de mujer era Kikyo y quitarle las vendas de los ojos, inevitablemente le causaría un gran daño y eso era algo que no podía hacer. A pesar de que la única posibilidad de que el le correspondiera se fuera con su silencio.

Sin poder evitarlo y sintiendo una gran necesidad la apreso entre sus brazos y enterró su rostro en el azabache cabello, aspirando el delicado aroma que desprendía. Cuando ella le respondió el abrazo se sintió estremecer, confirmando lo que desde hace tiempo luchaba por negarse; pero era demasiado cobarde para admitirlo abiertamente.

Soltando un suspiro la apreso aun mas, entre sus brazos, dispuesto a soltar lo que sabía con tal de no ver sufrir a la joven.

- La que te hizo esto fue Kikyo. -

- Ella no hizo nada, ni siquiera la he vuelto a ver desde la batalla que tuvimos contra la extensión de Naraku.-

- Diablos Kagome, por que eres tan cabeza dura!? Si digo que fue Kikyo es por que tengo la certeza, así que hazme un favor y deja de mentir. -

Kagome lo empujo alejándose de el para poder verlo a los ojos. – Por que estas tan seguro, por que culpas a Kikyo? Sabes algo que yo no. Ahora eres tu el que me oculta algo.-

- Percibí al aroma de Kikyo acercarse a ti, no me fue difícil escucharlas, se todo lo que paso entre ustedes. Me levante e intente ir hacia ustedes pero aun estoy débil así que no llegue mas lejos de la puerta. – respondió sumamente molesto y cansado de tener que darle vueltas al asunto.

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida, tapándose la boca con sus manos. – Lo escuchaste todo?-

- Si –

La mirada firme de el la confundía, si en verdad había escuchado todo por que se mostraba impávido ante las declaraciones que la sacerdotisa de barro había hecho, por que no se sentía incomodo por lo que ella misma había dicho, estaba segura que cuando el descubriera el sentimiento que guardaba en su corazón para el. Este huiría y no le daría una respuesta o eso era lo que creía que haría.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada sin emitir palabra envueltos en un incomodo silencio, las mejillas de Kagome cubiertas en un rojo carmín ante el sentimiento de pánico que el se hubiera enterado de todo, completamente confundida de no tener una respuesta si el preguntaba algo mas.

- KAGOME!!- por la puerta entraba Shippo lanzándose a los brazos de la chica, interrumpiendo el momento incomodo en que se encontraban, la pelinegra corto el contacto visual con los dorados ojos y centro su atención en el pequeño en su regazo, subiendo la mirada al ver a su amiga entrar con una charola en sus manos.

- Hola Kagome. Inuyasha, me da mucho gusto verte despierto. Traigo la comida que le pediste a Shippo. -

- Gracias- murmuro sintiéndose incomodo.

La castaña miro al medio demonio, pasando la mirada a su compañera, notando la tensión de sus amigos así que acomodando la charola sobre las piernas del hanyou se excuso y se encamino a la puerta.

- Sango! – Kagome la detuvo antes de que su amiga se fuera- el monje Miroku se encuentra mejor? Seria posible que acompañe a Inuyasha a tomar un baño a las aguas termales, no me gustaría que fuera solo y necesito que se bañe o nos arriesgaríamos a una infección.

- No lo se Kagome, es verdad que la anciana Kaede ya le permite levantarse pero aun no lo deja salir de la cabaña para que no se agite demasiado -

- En ese caso, será mejor que no lo molestemos no quisiera exponerlo, ya veré yo como encargarme de ello.-

Se sonrieron mutuamente y la castaña abandono el lugar, dejando a los tres solos. Shippo encontró una paleta de caramelo y comenzó a comerla fascinado mientras que Inuyasha se acomodaba mejor en el momento en que la miko le colocaba la charola sobre las piernas.

Cuando intento tomar los palillos se dio cuenta que la herida en el hombro le molestaba y no le permitía tener un control de sus movimientos y que el simple hecho de sujetar los palillos se le dificultaba. Maldijo en voz baja molesto intentándolo nuevamente. La chica se dio cuenta tomando ella los palillos

- ¡¿Que…que estas haciendo?!- pregunto alarmado y algo avergonzado cuando fue ella la que le acerco un bocado de comida a los labios.

- No protestes y come, tu brazo aun no esta bien así que me encargare yo - a pesar de que no lo miraba directamente a los ojos, las mejillas se le notaban sonrosadas, pero cuando el acepto dócilmente la comida que ella le ofrecía no dejo de notar la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios.

Shippo noto el extraño suceso y el raro comportamiento observándolo en completo silencio.

Inuyasha obedecía a Kagome y permitía que esta le diera de comer en la boca ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

La comida transcurrió rápido llevando la conversación entre Shippo y la miko mientras el medio demonio se dedicaba a comer tranquilamente la comida que la miko le iba dando, observando a la chica disimuladamente.

(…)

El agua caliente le reconfortaba su adolorido cuerpo apenas se sumergió en la tina.

- Ya estas dentro?-

- Si-

Al recibir la respuesta la pelinegra entro llevando entre sus brazos un par de botellas.

- Como conseguiste que me dejaran utilizar este baño, era de uso exclusivo de las mikos y no creo que les agradara mucho que un hanyou lo utilice-

Ella simplemente sonrió ante la confusión y desconcierto que se percibía en la voz del chico. – Pues lo creas o no, fueron los propios aldeanos quienes ofrecieron que la usaras y también calentaron el agua con ciertas esencias que kaede les dio las cuales sirven muy bien para cicatrizar-

- Los propios aldeanos hicieron todo esto por mi? -

- No veo por que te sorprendes, tú eres un miembro importante en la aldea y como es lógico, ellos han estado muy preocupados por tu recuperación y estuvieron muy contentos cuando supieron que había algo que ellos podían hacer por ti.-

El hanyou la miro incrédulo, como podía creer que los aldeanos se preocuparan y consideraran a un simple hanyou como parte de la aldea –

- Créelo. (Afirmo ella firmemente, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente) tal vez te suene extraño, pero no estas solo ya no lo estas, nosotros estamos a tu lado y nos preocupamos por ti y el que te procuremos en momentos difíciles es un modo de demostrártelo.-

El la observo seriamente al oírla decir aquello y se prometió que mas tarde reflexionaría sobre ese tema, porque en ese instante algo de lo que acababa de darse cuenta lo perturbaba mucho más.

- QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ MIENTRAS ME ESTOY BAÑANDO KAGOME!!!- El rojo había cubierto sus mejillas y las muecas que hacia resultaban verdaderamente graciosas.

_**CONTINUARA…**__**…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_HOLISSSSS!!!!!!!_

_COMO ESTAN?_

_YO ESTOY MUY FELIZ PERO AQUÍ LAS PELUSAS ESTAN PEGADAS EN UNA PALETA DE CARAMELO, QUIEN LAS MANDA A COMERSE LO QUE NO ES SUYO JUM! (JEJEJE) _

_EN FIN, SEGUNDO CAPITULO! YEIII LALALALA_

_LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD VUELVE MI VIDA IMPOSIBLE Y ME QUITA MI TIEMPO_

_BIEN RESPONDO:_

KagomeYumika: gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te gustara. Me esmero por hacer lo mejor, pero de repente mi cerebro no colabora así que ténganme paciencia.

Kisa-chan-sohma: Aquí esta!! Recién salidito del horno, estas conforme con el resultado? Soy un ser rosa, es por eso que no podía negarme el placer de el beso entre ese par de necios.

Shinichi- kudoxran- mouri¿Qué te pareció, mejor…peor? Mil gracias por tu review, trabajare lo mas rápido que me sea posible para actualizar pronto.

ESO ES TODO.

BESOS

REVIEWS!!!!


	3. capitulo 3

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"A TU LADO"

Capitulo 3

- QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ MIENTRAS ME ESTOY BAÑANDO KAGOME!!!- El rojo había cubierto sus mejillas y las muecas que hacia resultaban verdaderamente graciosas.

- Vine a ayudarte (Respondió incomoda tratando de no mirarlo dentro de la tina) te lavare el pelo, tu solo no podrías dejártelo completamente limpio-

Y sin dar espacio a objeción alguna, se acomodo a espaldas del chico vertiéndole un líquido de una de sus botellitas sobre la plateada cabellera comenzando a hacer su trabajo. El chico simplemente se mantuvo en silencio con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras sentía las manos de la pelinegra en su cabeza, las burbujas le hacían cosquillas en sus orejas que se movían intranquilas, al tiempo que su nariz reconocía que el dulce olor a jazmín que siempre era portadora, ahora también estaba en el.

- Esta cosa huele a ti –

- Es mi shampoo, perdona si te disgusta e olor pero es el único que tengo en esta época -

- No importa, no es por eso, me gusta como huele-

La chica sonrió mientras el se hundía mas en el agua y las burbujas en un intento por ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

La sintió repetir el proceso una vez más y luego desenredarle cuidadosamente el cabello con un cepillo que ella siempre usaba.

- Y que es lo que tu crees? -

- Que es obvio que Inuyasha esta enamorado de mi amiga, por lo que no debería desaprovechar una oportunidad tan magnifica como esta y ser sincero – Respondió la exterminadora, el monje sentado frente a ella le dio la razón y al fin expreso una duda que lo carcomía desde hacia un par de días atrás.

- Pero lo que me sorprende y mucho, es lo que me contaste. Se muy bien que el poder espiritual de la señorita es alto, aun así, jamás imagine que llegaría a desencadenarse en una reacción tan agresiva, el instinto de protección que tiene hacia mi joven amigo es verdaderamente grande -

La anciana sacerdotisa que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio tomo la palabra después de haber meditado un rato aquella situación.

- Creo que es lógica la reacción que tuvo (aquella afirmación llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes) esa niña es muy poderosa, si, pero totalmente inexperta, además el sentimiento que guarda por Inuyasha y el miedo que la invadió logro que liberara su poder, aunque por como lo cuentas Sango, dudo que ella misma se percatara de ello y se limitara a darse cuenta de que su respuesta fue agresiva.

Hablare con ella, deberá comenzar a entrenar, sus conocimientos son variados, pero dada la situación deberé de entrenarla especialmente, como a una verdadera sacerdotisa. Espero que Naraku se mantenga inactivo el tiempo suficiente-

- Será lo más probable, Inuyasha lo hirió gravemente así que tardara en recuperarse -

(…)

Caminando de un lado al otro desviaba de vez en vez, una exasperada mirada hacia el portal que comunicaba su época con la otra, soltando un bufido se dejo caer sobre el verde pasto sin apartar sus dorados ojos de ese punto, maldiciendo sin modular el volumen de su voz a todo aquel que cruzara por su mente, especialmente a cierta chiquilla, que según el, lo había dejado solo y abandonado.

Se mantuvo ahí quieto un largo rato más y vociferando nuevamente regreso a la aldea, esta vez no tenia intenciones de ir por ella.

En la época actual una joven reía divertida por las ocurrencias de sus amigas, había vuelto a su casa sin avisarle al obstinado hanyou, no estaba en sus planes retrasarse mas de unas horas, solo se surtiría de comida y medicamentos y volvería a la época feudal, no contó que en cuanto se recostara unos instantes, según ella solo para descansar un par de minutos, caería dormida completamente exhausta levantándose al día siguiente casi al terminar la mañana, entrando en pánico al darse cuenta que seguramente Inuyasha estaría preocupado o mas seguramente furioso por haberse ido sin decirle nada.

Después de un fugaz baño y llevándose de corbata a su pobre y anciano abuelo junto a su pequeño hermano cuando corría por toda la casa reuniendo lo que pensaba llevarse tocaron a la puerta, maldiciendo el ser la mas cercana tuvo que abrir la puerta, su sorpresa fue mayúscula a encontrar a sus tres escandalosas amigas y a un sonriente Houjo frente a ella saludándola efusivamente y dispuestas a someterla a un exhaustivo interrogatorio.

Soltando un suspiro ya completamente resignada los dejo entrar, todo el tiempo que se mantuvo al lado de Inuyasha había faltado a clases y esta vez había sido bastante, probablemente sus amigos preocupados estaban ahí para saber su estado, se encogió de hombros, si ya había tardado tanto en volver, unas horas mas no serian mucha diferencia.

Así que ahora, compartiendo un delicioso te, escuchaba a Eri y Ayumi relatar un extraño y divertido suceso escolar que ella no presencio.

No era tan malo, extrañaba esos momentos, para que negarlo.

- Basta ya Inuyasha, detente!- exclamo Sango, harta ya de los continuos gruñidos

El hanyou les dirigió una gélida mirada a sus amigos, era el tercer día y Kagome no había vuelto a lo que el se negaba a ir a su época, por terquedad posiblemente, pero también se sentía dolido de que lo hubiera olvidado de aquella manera, durante su recuperación ella estuvo a su lado en todo momento, lo cuido, lo consintió, hizo todo por el; cerro los ojos un momento apoyando su espalda en un árbol… lo amo… en cada uno de sus actos le demostró su amor.

Tenían una plática pendiente, pero dos meses habían pasado y ninguno de los dos hablo en todo ese tiempo.

Su sensible nariz lo hizo percatarse del suave aroma que estaba esperando, velozmente se levanto y salio en dirección del pozo dejando atrás a sus amigos que viéndolo alejarse regresaron a sus quehaceres diarios sin la mas mínima intención de seguirlo, ya que al menos el monje y la exterminadora habían notado que algo torturaba el corazón de su amigo y tal vez, solo tal vez ese seria el momento adecuado para liberarse.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro salir tirando de la pesada mochila que llevaba consigo, suspirando cansada se sentó a la orilla del pozo, era tarde, dentro de poco obscurecería, compungida miro en dirección a la aldea pensando que tendría que enfrentarse al caprichoso medio demonio de plateada cabellera y dorados ojos, agito ambos brazos en un silencioso acto de frustración.

Cerca de ahí, escucho un par de ramas crujir, algo asustada giro su mirada buscando al posible responsable viendo aparecer entre los árboles a un joven vestido con un ahori color rojo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior le cruzo por la mente de que hubiera preferido un monstruo antes que a el. De pie, totalmente quieto a escasos metros de ella, la mantenía observada sin decir palabra, encogiéndose de hombros ante la extraña actitud se puso de pie y se encamino a el.

- Hola Inuyasha- saludo esperanzada en iniciar una amena charla.

- Por que te fuiste sin avisarme, además tardaste en volver – la voz cortante y llena de reproche por parte del chico le causo un escalofrió.

- Perdona, no era mi intención, pensaba que volvería en un par de horas pero sucedieron algunas cosas que no planee. -

Se quedo estática sonrojándose furiosamente al notar que el acercaba peligrosamente su rostro a ella. Tras uno segundos sin que nada pasara se dio cuenta de algo, alzando una ceja confusa, el la estaba oliendo?

- Hueles diferente, traes un olor de algún hombre - reprimiendo su molestia e intentando no gritarle exigiendo saber de quien se trataba, volvió a su posición inicial mirándola firmemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- En serio? (tras meditarlo unos instantes chasqueo sus dedos al encontrar una respuesta) debe ser Houjo. Anteayer me visito junto con las chicas y hoy me invito a tomar un helado, no pensaba ir pero cuando me invito no supe como rechazarlo, así que termine aceptando y hoy cuando volvíamos a casa tuve frió y me presto su chaqueta, seguramente se me impregno su olor.-

Soltando lo que claramente era un gruñido tomo a Kagome por el brazo y tiro de ella comenzando el regreso.

- Inuyasha! Suéltame me estas lastimando!!- Sintiendo el enojo crecer y completamente confundida ante tal acción tiro de su brazo intentando zafarse del agarre.

El hanyou volteo a verla, sus ojos no podían ocultar el enfado que sentía. Kagome reprimió la siguiente queja al notar el estado del chico, el dorado de sus ojos parecía oro líquido centelleando y llenándola de aprehensión.

- No vuelvas a irte sin avisarme ¿entendido? – su voz salio en un ronco susurro de advertencia. El volátil animo de la joven no soporto mas y estallo en furia.

- NO PUEDES DECIRME LO QUE DEBO O NO DEBO DE HACER, NO ERES NADIE PARA OBLIGARME A HACERLO!!-

- ES EN SERIO KAGOME, NO TE IRAS SIN ANTES AVISARME Y MAS VALE QUE TE QUITES EL HORRIBLE HEDOR QUE TRAS ENCIMA! -

El animo de ambos, además de sus explosivos carácteres hicieron acto de presencia, iniciando una batalla a voz en grito, algunas aves levantaron el vuelo asustadas ante semejantes exclamaciones que cada vez comenzaban a aumentar mas de tono.

- HEDOR???!!!! -

- SI!! APESTAS-

- CLARO QUE NO. ERES UN GROSERO!!-

- COMO QUIERAS PERO EL OLOR DE ESE TIPO ES INSOPORTABLE, DEBERIAS VER CON QUE TIPO DE GENTE TE JUNTAS! -

- ES VERDAD! Y DEBERIA HACERLO EMPEZANDO POR TI!! NO SE QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO INUYASHA PERO MAS VALE QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!!!-

Diciendo esto agarro sus pertenencias y avanzo a paso rápido alejándose de él, no entendía por que se comportaba así.

Siempre había hecho dramas cuando se iba sin su consentimiento pero nunca le dijo ese tipo de cosas, sus ojos retuvieron con gran esfuerzo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, se sentía dolida ante las palabras del chico, nuevamente le confirmaba que su aroma le desagradaba.

A grandes pasos llego a la aldea, sabia que el no la estaba siguiendo, se le hizo extraño pero se encogió de hombros, si no quería estar con ella no le diaria la mas mínima importancia.

La había visto alejarse, estaba furiosa, el también lo estaba pero consigo mismo, pasándose una mano por el rostro se sentó en el suelo meditando lo que acababa de suceder.

No era lo que había planeado, pero ahora comprendía lo que pasaba en el, aceptaba que los celos lo dominaron.

Se dejo caer de espalda recostándose en el fresco pasto y mientras observaba el cielo se permitió unos momentos de relajación.

Después de que escucho la declaración de Kikyo, comprendió que el peso que desaparecía aligerando su corazón se debía exclusivamente a que al saber tal cosa el se liberaba, no tendría que seguir forzando la creencia de un amor que ya no existía, no cuando dentro de el había crecido un verdadero amor por la joven que estaba a su lado y que lo aceptaba tal cual era.

Giro volviéndose a acomodar esta vez sobre su costado y se pregunto, es verdad que ella lo aceptaba a el, pero el se aceptaba a si mismo?.

(…)

Su mal humor se había apaciguado un poco, la compañía de Sango y Miroku ayudaban bastante, en especial por que aquel monje era un hentai de lo peor que al parecer sus malas mañas se habían restringido únicamente a la exterminadora.

Los pájaros alzaron el vuelo asustados ante el alarmante escándalo que a poca distancia comenzaba, en el suelo, un hombre se hallaba casi desmayado con una enorme marca roja en su mejilla, Kagome rió con ganas ante la situación mientras su amiga gritaba continuas ofensas contra el monje.

Al salir del bosque los encontró hablando amablemente pero cuando Sango se había distraído al saludarla el monje aprovecho la oportunidad.

Tomando asiento, espero que las cosas se calmaran, necesitaba hablar con ellos, hizo una mueca al pensar que el "ellos" incluía al Hanyou, pero se dijo que con el actual humor que estaba demostrando no tomaría muy bien lo que ella tuviera que decir, tal vez seria mejor que se enterara después.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, no sabia si los demás tomarían bien las cosas o se enfadarían por la decisión que únicamente ella había tomado

Se mantuvieron un rato mas platicando de cosas sin mucha importancia, el ambiente era relajado y la situación de preocupación que existió durante la convalecencia de los guerreros por fin desaparecía.

Las risas llenaron el ambiente haciéndola olvidar su propósito para hablar y lo ultimo que había hecho, la reciente pelea con Inuyasha era restada de importancia, podrían ser celos? Si podrían, el hanyou había demostrado celarla demasiado aunque no significaba exactamente que era a causa de que sintiera algo profundo por ella, tal vez era en un sentido de amistad y posesión como el rastreador de la perla o la chica que lo cuida y cura de sus heridas.

Se sobresalto al notar que el Hanyou se había sentado a su lado sin que ella se percatara en que momento lo hiciera.

Molesta se aparto un poco intentando poner distancia entre ellos, tratando de demostrarle de una manera clara que ella estaba seriamente enojada.

Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas, pero como ya les era una costumbre decidieron hacer como si nada pasaba.

- Cuando Saldremos nuevamente de viaje Inuyasha? -

- Por que me lo preguntas a mi monje?!-

- Por que sueles ser tu quien da las ordenes, algo así como el líder del grupo, creí que ya lo sabias y que por favor no se te valla a subir a la cabeza lo que te estoy diciendo.-

Inuyasha puso una sonrisa arrogante mirando a todos sin poder evitarlo con algo de altivez, miroku se dio una palmada en la frente en señal de reprenderse a si mismo al mismo tiempo que se maldecía mentalmente por haber expresado lo que pensaba en voz alta, Kagome puso los ojos en blanco exasperada, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada mientras que su castaña amiga susurraba un par de burlas hacia el peli plateado en voz apenas audible

- Quisiera que partiéramos pronto, (tomo la palabra la sacerdotisa, antes de que su tonto acompañante mitad demonio dijera alguna cosa que prefería no oír.) tal vez debamos pasar a ver a Koga y averiguar si sabe algo de Naraku, cuanto antes lo encontramos antes podremos acabar con el. Tenemos la ventaja de la Shikon en nuestro poder.-

- Es verdad, aunque he pensado mucho que antes de irnos encontremos la manera de asegurar que la perla no nos sea arrebatada durante la batalla. -

- Kagome es la que la resguarda ahora, en ese caso ella deberá quedarse aquí o lo mas alejada posible de la batalla. Nosotros nos encargaremos. -

Sango dudo unos instantes de lo que acababa de oír, mientras que el monje asentía de acuerdo aunque lanzando una rápida mirada a su amiga para ver su reacción.

- ABAJO!!! – si, esa era la reacción que todos esperaban.

Kagome había intentado no decir aquella palabra, primero pensando en la salud del Hanyou y segundo creyendo que de esa manera el se daría cuenta que su relación había madurado pero definitivamente se había equivocado.

- No voy a quedarme aquí mientras ustedes luchan contra Naraku, no después de cómo terminaron la ultima vez!!!-

Levantándose del suelo, completamente furioso ante la obligada comida de tierra que había sufrido alzo la voz lo suficientemente alto para intimidar a cualquier demonio.

- NO SEAS NECIA! ES LA FORMA MAS SEGURA DE PROTEGER LA PERLA, NOS COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO OBTENERLA Y NO QUIERO ARRIESGARME A VOLVERLA A PERDER. -

Sintiéndose completamente humillada reprimió las lágrimas de furia y dolor que llegaban a sus ojos, liberando toda su frustración estampando fuertemente su mano en la mejilla del hanyou. Sus amigos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos Sango dejando salir una exclamación.

El se llevo la mano a su ardiente mejilla roja por el golpe, sus ojos buscaron los chocolate viendo a través de ellos el dolor que había provocado, alzo una mano para tocarla, viendo como ella se alejaba de el, se maldijo mentalmente, eso era lo único que no quería hacer, ver lastimada a la chica era lo que mas odiaba, prefería morir antes de que ella derramara lagrimas, pero eso había hecho, el era el único culpable de los brillantes diamantes salados que corrían por sus mejilla.

Se maldijo otra vez, el solo deseaba protegerla, dejarla fuera de cualquier peligro.

- Si tanto te preocupa la perla no tienes que preocuparte mas por ella, ten por seguro que será muy difícil que me la arrebaten y yo ya no seré un estorbo.-

- Kagome… no eres un estorbo..-

- Déjalo así Sango, es lo que Inuyasha siempre me ha dicho. -

- Que has hecho con la perla para sentirte tan segura?.-

Sin siquiera dignarse a verlo, se puso lentamente de pie sacudiendo la tierra de sus ropas.

- Cuando llegue a esta época la perla se encontraba dentro de mi cuerpo y fue aquel ciempiés quien me lo arrebato, he vuelto a resguardarla dentro de mi cuerpo aunque en esta ocasión esta cerca de mi corazón ( señalándose apunto con su dedo el lugar especifico el su pecho), así podré mantenerla purificada y protegida de todos.-

El silencio se hizo completo en el grupo que intercambiaba miradas aprehensivas, la pelinegra se mordió el labio meditando si había hecho bien en contarles la verdad.

- Kagome… estas segura de que es lo mejor? Podría ser peligroso. -

- CLARO QUE PODRIA SER PELIGROSO, EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO NIÑA TONTA!!!- Inuyasha se había levantado y comenzado a gritar histéricamente antes de que la chica pudiera contestarle a su amiga.

La reacción claro, fue instantánea, tanto el monje como la exterminadora sabían perfectamente que no podían interferir en esta discusión por mas diversas opiniones que tuvieran. La pelinegra se alejo un poco del medio demonio ante semejante agresión, a pesar del mal carácter y los diversos insultos que ambos intercambiaban, esta ocasión sabia que iba mas allá de los simples mal humores del hanyou.

- DAME EN ESTE MOMENTO LA DICHOSA PERLA, DAMELA TE DIGO KAGOME!!!-

- No te comportes de esa manera… Inuyasha.. Que mal puede hacer que yo resguarde la perla, después de todo como la sacerdotisa reencarnación de Kikyo es mí deber no es así? -

- señorita… no es eso…-

El duelo de miradas, chocolate contra dorado persistió ignorando los comentarios que podían decirse, esperando el siguiente paso del otro, al fin el chico soltó el aire retenido.

- Por favor Kagome, no seas estupida y dame la perla, seré yo quien cuide de ella.-

- No!. No te la daré Inuyasha. Es algo que decidí yo, soy la responsable de que la perla se rompiera y ahora que a fin esta completa no pienso desentenderme de ella, se que puede pasarme y no me importa, por que a ti te altera tanto? -

- QUE POR QUE ME ALTERA?!!! SI SERAS NECIA MUJER! COMO PIESAS QUE ME QUEDE TRANQUILO CUANDO ESTAS EXPONIENDOTE ASI??!!!.

NO DEJARE QUE VUELVAN A LASTIMARTE, ESTA VEZ VOY A CUIDAR DE TI POR QUE TE AMO!!!!-

Los chocolates ojos se abrieron enormemente, el medio demonio tras captar lo que había dicho se cubrió la boca en un vano intento por evitar que mas palabras salieran de el, no quería que ella se enterara de esa forma, pero es que lo había terminado desquiciando y no pudo mas que decirle la verdadera razón de su enojo. Alzo la vista buscando la reacción de ella, podía notar la tensión que de sus amigos que permanecían en silencio a unos pasos de el, pero no les tomo importancia, por ahora solo Kagome y la reacción de ella mantenían alerta sus sentidos.

Las palabras tardaron en llegar a su cerebro y mas aun tardo en comprender su significado.

El miedo la invadió por completo, la sorpresa la sobrepaso y lo único que pudo hacer fue huir de ahí, sin siquiera poderle responder dio media vuelta y corrió desesperadamente en dirección del bosque internándose cada vez mas en el.

No comprendía por que lo hacia, acababa de escuchar aquellas anheladas palabras que por tanto tiempo había esperado y lo único que había podido hacer era correr y alejarse de el… en verdad que era una tonta!

Los tres chicos habían observado aquella incomprensible reacción, el hanyou se había mantenido impávido observándola alejarse, por unos instantes la castaña intento seguir a su amiga pero la mano del monje la detuvo mientras posaba la mirada en su amigo. – Que estas esperando? Vamos ve tras ella!!!-

Al escuchar esas palabras despertó de su confusión y miro unos segundos los azules ojos de su amigo antes de salir en una loca carrera por alcanzarla.

Frunció el seño al notar que ella había corrido en dirección contraria a la aldea o al pozo, se estaba internando en el bosque, un buen rato atrás había caído la noche y el lugar era peligroso.

Buscando su aroma no tardo casi nada en ubicarla y dirigirse hacia ella, con su rapidez pronto pudo divisarla y aumentando un poco el paso le dio alcance, pero en vez de detenerla la tomo de la cintura y siguió su carrera saltando en las ramas, subiendo entre ellas.

Kagome lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa al sentirse elevada entre los árboles, pero no lucho por separarse, simplemente se dejo guiar esperando hasta que se detuvieran.

Se detuvieron en la cima del árbol, en una rama suficientemente gruesa para soportarlos a ambos, cuando se estabilizo se alejo de el y resignada a no poder escapar de ahí se sentó sobre la rama mantenido el silencio no queriendo hablar, la luna se alcanzaba ver esplendorosa bañándolos de una plateada luz.

El la miro de reojo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y movió las blancas orejas completamente inquieto, no había sido difícil el decirle que la amaba en el momento de furia, tampoco lo había sido el darle alcance, pero como diablos iba a hablar con ella si ella no demostraba ninguna emoción?!. No se atrevió a acercársele, trago audiblemente dándose cuenta que no podía dar paso atrás, lo había dicho y debía aceptar lo que ella fuera a responderle.

- Ka… Kagome? Yo… (Callo momentáneamente esperando ver si ella lo miraba pero no obtuvo respuesta así que continúo) Veras, lo de hace un momento…-

- Lo entiendo Inuyasha, se que no querías decirlo, por mi no hay problema y lo entiendo perfectamente.-

"QUE!!!" Grito mentalmente, totalmente desencajado la miro directamente, en ese momento podían decirle tonto, por que en verdad se sentía así, no comprendía para nada lo que sucedía.

- No se por que lo dijiste, pero olvidémoslo quieres?-

- NO! No espera, no era eso lo que yo quería decirte – la pelinegra aparto la mirada de la luna para poder fijarla en los dorados ojos que ante su asombro estaban tan cerca de ella.

Inclinándose, estampo sus labios saboreando los rosados de ella.

En el estado desesperado que estaba no se le ocurrió otra idea mas que el besarla, no sintió rechazo alguno de su parte, así que se permitió profundizar el beso, cuando coloco sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de la chica sintió humedad sobre las mejillas, eso lo asusto alejándose inmediatamente al haber escuchado un sollozo.

- Que estas haciendo? Por que me has besado?- las lagrimas cayeron mas copiosamente y el se alejo derrotado.

Aunque antes de que pudiera hacerlo mas, la pelinegra se abalanzaba hacia el enterrándose en su pecho, algo desconcertado la rodeo con sus brazos, no sabiendo si hacia lo correcto o si terminaría mal por tal atrevimiento.

- Por que? Por que me estas haciendo esto Inuyasha, acaso no vez que me estas lastimando?-

- Te amo Kagome, no quiero que sufras, en verdad te amo.- le murmuro no sabiendo que mas decir.

- Mientes! Tu solo amas a Kikyo y yo soy su reflejo, cuando me vez a la que miras es a ella. No quiero ese amor Inuyasha, yo no quiero eso.-

El chico la estrecho mas fuertemente al sentirla temblar en medio del llanto, la observo aferrada a el, oh! kami, cuanto la había lastimado…

Se meció suavemente acunándola entre sus brazos en un arrullo casi imperceptible, mientras paseaba sus garras entre la negra cabellera.

- En aquella pelea, donde protegiste la perla tan desesperadamente me sentí tan alterado, deseaba ir en tu ayuda, corrías peligro y yo no podía ir a tu lado, en el momento que Naraku te ataco corrí a ti, pero no pude llegar a tiempo, tu caías al suelo bañada en sangre y el se había apoderado de de la joya… no me importo en lo absoluto recuperarla, la desesperación que me embargaba era a causa tuya, tu estabas herida, tu sufrías, que podía importarme la perla si tu estabas mal?. Jure que ese desgraciado lo pagaría, yo cobraría cada gota de tu sangre derramada, estaba tan asustado. (Guardo silencio enterrando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su rostro, estaba exponiendo demasiado sus sentimientos, pero Kagome sabia mas de el que cualquier otra persona, y si salía herido por confesarse, no le importaba si era por ella) Cuando estuviste fuera de peligro volví por el, volví a cobrar venganza.

No por la perla aunque aproveche para hacerme de ella, no por Miroku o por Sango, ni mucho menos por Kikyo, yo quería justicia por lo que te hicieron a ti, por que te lastimaron a ti, por que te amo.-

CONTINUARA….

* * *

YEIIIII Y LLEGAMOS AL TERCER CAPITULO, UFF!!! NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE ME COSTO LA ULTIMA PARTE, LO ESCRIBIA, LO BORRABA Y LO VOLVIA A ESCRIBIR, MI CABEZA DABA VUELTAS Y YO SOLO QUERIA DORMIRRR!!! 

¿PERO QUIEN ME MANDA PONERME A ESCRIBIR ESTO NO ES ASI? SIP YO PAGARE POR MIS PECADOS JEJEJE

Kisa- Chan- Suhma: jejeje…. Si, lo se, en verdad que yo lo se, esa Kikyo es un verdadero dolor de cabeza! Y comparto tu deseo, solo déjenmela unos segundos entre mis garritas…

¿Que sufra? (añádase aquí una gran sonrisa maquiavélica)

Eiko 007: ahhh mi Inu es tan lindo.. todo un cachorrito (si quieres te lo presto un ratito) Jajaja. que bueno que te gusto, hagamos algo, tú continua leyendo y yo me esforzare!

KagomeYumika: Si, lamentablemente se lo que es no tener Internet…………WAAAA ES LA MUERTE, LA DESOLACION Y PERDIDA DE CORDURA, ME ESTREMEZCO SOLO DE PENSARLO!! (Desde un rincón oscuro agazapada y en total depresión) mejor sigamos con el caos ne?

Bien, yo me despido pero aquí les dejo mi mail por si quieren agregarme en su MSN, ya saben es mas fácil amenazar de ese modo.

Ah! Y no olviden los REVIEWS!!!

Besos

Cereza Felina.

serenity252(arroba)hotmail(punto)com


	4. capitulo 4

"A TU LADO"

Capitulo 4

- A donde vas zorrito, vuélvete a la cama y duerme un rato más.-

Resignado al sentir su cola ser sujetada, con la cabeza baja volteo a ver al humano.

- Ya pronto va a amanecer Miroku!!! E Inuyasha no ha traído de vuelta a Kagome.-

El monje tomo al pequeño en brazos recostándolo a su lado.- Duerme un rato mas, si todo sale como espero, cuando ese par vuelvan te traerán una sorpresa, pero antes tenían mucho de que hablar.-

El demonio lo miro curioso pero termino aceptando las cosas acomodándose mejor para seguir durmiendo.

Mas alejada Sango sonrió con ternura ante lo que vio.

El silencio entre ellos los mantenía en paz, por el momento no tenían nada mas que decirse. Se sintieron observados pero no le dieron importancia, el único que al parecer no se percatara de que ellos estaban cerca era el kitsune que se quejaba incesantemente.

- Por que tanto drama enano?-

El grito de sorpresa del pequeño fue grande, la pelinegra se alejo dejándolos peleando como era costumbre y a Inuyasha intentando averiguar cuanto podían estirar las mejillas del otro.

Sango observaba a su amiga sentarse a su lado la intensidad de su mirada buscando saber que sucedía frustrada al notar que Kagome se mantenía imperturbable y comenzaba a ayudar con la comida.

Ella volteo a ver al monje que se encogía de hombros mientras paseaba la mirada de la sacerdotisa al hanyou. "Con que así se sentía no entender nada" pensó, esperando obtener las respuestas en poco tiempo se levanto, ya que la miko no parecía interesada, para poder separar al par de mocosos que iniciaban una segunda ronda de insultos.

Al iniciar la comida la sorpresa y duda aumento al ver al hanyou procurando a la chica antes de que el mismo se sentara a comer, con la sencilla recompensa por parte de ella de una sonrisa.

- Partiremos mañana temprano, (dijo el hanyou acaparando la atención de los demás y haciéndolos olvidar su curiosidad) mientras mas pronto acabemos con Naraku mejor, así que preparen sus cosas.-

(…)

Tres figuras se encontraban apartadas murmurando entre ellas, llevaban casi dos semanas de viaje y aun sus preguntas no habían sido respondidas, la vida era nuevamente entre lo que ellos podían considerar normal o por lo menos la convivencia era mas tranquila, las peleas continuas que protagonizaban la sacerdotisa y el medio demonio habían desaparecido por completo, ahora pasaban casi todo su tiempo juntos, hablaban y hasta reían entre ellos, aunque nunca habían dicho abiertamente que su relación hubiera pasado a ser una de pareja.

También tenían una nueva manía de dar paseos nocturnos después de la cena, en un par de ocasiones Shippo los había acompañado, esas veces al caminar a su lado escuchando la amena platica entre ellos y las ocasionales risas de la joven se sintió como si estuviera caminando junto a su padre y madre, la tranquilidad que le daban era la de estar en familia.

- Espera, quiero que veas algo. -

Kagome se detuvo y volteo a verlo con la sonrisa brillándole en el rostro, el sintió su corazón palpitar dentro de su pecho en cuanto la miro, se acerco a la mano estirada de ella y la tomo entre las suyas. Sorprendiéndola la tomo entre sus brazos internándose con ella entre los árboles.

Ella se acomodo contra su pecho y rodeo su cuello con ambas brazos sintiendo la textura del rata de fuego contra su mejilla y el acompasado palpitar del corazón del chico.

Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar completamente confiada, aun cuando detuvieron su andar el le pidió que los mantuviera así hasta que la deposito suavemente en el piso sin dejarla de sujetar por la cintura.

- Abre los ojos.-

Frente a ella, iluminado por la brillante luna llena un frondoso paraje rebosante de flores, la pelinegra exclamo emocionada y dio unos pasos entre ellas, él satisfecho consigo mismo se dejo caer sentado en su típica posición, mirándola tranquilamente mientras ella iba de un lado a otro recolectando algunas flores.

Alzando su vista al cielo frunció el ceño, la luna en su esplendor permitía la clara visión creando una noche perfecta con suave brisa que aliviaba el sofocante calor, miro a Kagome nuevamente que por lo que parecía, las estaba entretejiendo dejando que las libélulas danzaran a su alrededor.

Como podía protegerla? Que debía hacer con tal de conservar aquellos momentos para toda la vida? No podía evitar el que se cerebro se llenara de los grandes peligros que corrían diariamente, del los que ella en particular era presa siendo la custodia de la perla, la batalla estaba próxima y el la estaba guiando hacia una muy posible muerte y es algo que jamás podría perdonarse.

Sorprendiéndolo sintió como algo le caía sobre la cabeza y observo que ella estaba arrodillada frente a el sin que se hubiera percatado en que momento se acerco.

Tanteando sintió en su cabeza algo que se atoraba en su oreja, tomándolo con delicadeza se desprendió de ella y la coloco al nivel de sus ojos descubriendo que era una corona de flores que ella hiciera. Con una mueca la miro a ella, a la corona y nuevamente a ella tras unos segundos de "profundas" cavilaciones sonrió como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento y entonces le coloco a ella la corona retirándose un poco para admirar el resultado obtenido, ampliando aun mas su sonrisa contento con el resultado.

- Inuyasha….?- el no respondió pero le hizo un gesto con el que le indicaba que en realidad si estaba prestando su atención. – Esta tarde… sobre lo que sucedió, tengo algo que preguntarte. -

El hanyou bufo molesto, por que tenía que recordarle que el apestoso lobo había llegado a molestar?

F.B

Hicieron una pequeña parada cerca de una aldea a petición del monje que necesitaba conseguir un tipo especial de pergamino para sus sellos mágicos, así que el grupo se separo durante un rato, Sango decidió acompañarlo para, según ella, evitar sus malas mañas aunque Kagome no estaba segura que fuera solo por eso, día con día esos dos pasaban mas y mas tiempo juntos. Shippo por su parte sabia que se sentiría incomodo se quedara con quien se quedara, por un lado estaba Inuyasha y Kagome con su extraño y cordial comportamiento de los últimos días, del otro Sango y Miroku que aunque no dudaba tendría un par de diversiones con los golpes que seguramente el pervertido daría lugar pero sabia también que habría tensión y no tenia ganas de soportarlo por lo que eligió la opción de ir a recorrer la zona por su propia cuenta.

Así que ahora ambos se encontraban solos, Kagome sentada al lado del río observaba al medio demonio que cazaba algunos peses para saciar su siempre hambriento estomago.

No tenían una plática profunda, eran más bien comentarios sueltos y sin mucha importancia.

Pasándose un mechón tras la oreja, se acomodo mejor con un visible sonrojo en sus mejillas sumado al extraño sentimiento que le nacía del estomago, frente a ella, el que ahora era su pareja tenia una lucha con aquellos acuáticos seres, con el torso descubierto y salpicado de agua.

Agito la cabeza intentando despejarse y sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, muchas veces lo había visto así, lo había curado de sus heridas pero en esta ocasión extraños deseos cruzaron su mente y el calor en su vientre la embargo.

Harto de la pelea que estaba teniendo con esos escurridizos animales se incorporo al percibir un aroma nuevo en el ambiente buscando con la mirada de donde provenía intentando comprender lo que sucedía, poso su mirada en la orilla del río cuando otro aroma inundo sus sentidos, una maldición salio de sus labios al reconocer tal hedor y antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a la orilla Koga ya rodeaba con sus brazos a su Kagome atrayéndola a el, que confusa por la repentina aparición no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

- SUELTALA!! – En cosa de segundos Inuyasha había salido ya del agua y la separaba bruscamente de el poniéndola a su espalda. – Escúchame Koga, kagome es mía, ya no tolerare que te acerques a ella!!! -

Los brillantes ojos azules se abrieron grandemente, nunca se imagino tal reacción, dio un paso para atrás en un intento de recuperar la compostura.

- No digas tonterías perro! Kagome es mi mujer y tu solo la cuidas por mi, si fuera verdad lo que dices, si ella fuera tuya estaría marcada y es obvio que no lo esta.-

La pelinegra asomo la cabeza de la espalda del hanyou y miro la confusión que el rostro de este demostraba, paseo su mirada de el al demonio viendo como la sonrisa victoriosa se dibujaba en su rostro, se pregunto por que se perturbara tanto Inuyasha como para quedarse en silencio y bajar la mirada, que significaba el estar marcada y por que era tan importante?.

Avanzo un poco saliendo de la protección que el le brindaba pero sin dejar de rodear su brazo con los suyos, el ojidorado volteo a verla recibiendo una tranquila mirada y la suave caricia en su brazo.

- Joven Koga, yo lo siento mucho pero estoy con Inuyasha, es la verdad, es a el a quien amo. -

La sonrisa que instantes antes se había dibujado en el apuesto rostro se borro casi de inmediato, aun así, le lanzo un mirada desafiante al hanyou ignorando totalmente a la sacerdotisa mientras hablaba con voz ronca.- Ella no tiene marca, y mientras no la tenga no será tuya, aun puede ser mía.-

Inuyasha gruño furioso e hizo el intento acercársele, pero la firme mano de la chica lo detuvo así que resignado vio partir al lobo en un remolino de polvo, ella estaba a su lado era verdad, pero también lo era lo que Koga había dicho.

Fin F.B.

- Vamos inuyasha, dime que significa! (él, completamente sonrojado oculto el rostro para que no lo pudiera notar al ver sus mejillas) Necesito saber que quiso decir Koga acerca de la marca, que diablos significa eso? Por que es tan importante?. -

El carraspeo incomodo ante la insistencia de ella, notando la decisión en sus ojos suspiro algo intimidado. – No creo que sea el mejor momento para explicártelo.-

- Quiero saberlo, que es la marca y por que le dan tanta importancia, Koga dijo que sin ella tu y yo no somos nada, por que dijo algo así?-

- No es muy fácil de explicar, pero ya que estas necia por saber te diré, los demonios marcamos a nuestras parejas para que otros machos no puedan acercárseles, es una norma de los clanes youkais y también aplica a los hanyous, en esencia ya que tu no tienes marca Koga tiene la libertad de cortejarte.-

- Bien, en ese caso márcame tú. (Inuyasha dio un respingo ante lo escuchado causando que el sonrojo se acentuara en el.) Supongo que con eso se resolvería su acoso.-

-Espera, no yo no…. Kagome te dije que no es tan sencillo, bueno si, pero…-

- Tu no quieres hacerlo?- el triste murmullo lo preocupo, no le quedaba de otra mas que aceptar la verdad.

- No es eso, no pienses cosas que no son, maldición!. Claro que lo deseo! pero para poder hacerlo necesito tomarte como mi hembra y hacerte mi mujer…-

Un intenso carmín le acaparo el rostro cuando comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras, el silencio goberno al momento y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a buscar la mirada del otro.

El espero temeroso de ser el primero en hablar, queriendo que ella diera el primer paso.

- Que pasara con Kikyo? -

El le tomo una mano buscando la mirada de ella. – No me importa, aun si no te marcara ella ha dejado de importarme.-

Nuevamente el silencio se creo, ella tan envuelta en confusiones que no podía pensar en como continuar en esa situación.

- Tu… tu quieres... hacerlo? -

Dando un respingo por aquella pregunta trago con dificultad sintiendo su garganta cerrarse. Asintió suavemente antes de apresuradamente aclarar las cosas.

- No pienses mal Kagome, pero es cierto, te deseo como no tienes idea pero no voy a presionarte, lo último que quiero es volver a causarte algún dolor. -

Queriendo acabar con aquella incomoda platica se puso de pie ofreciéndole a ella su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

La noto confundida cuando parpadeo intentando comprender que pasaba ahora.

- Es tarde, regresemos con los demás o empezaran a molestar.-

Acepto la ayuda y se puso de pie, el emprendió la caminata y se adelanto unos pasos, ella quiso seguirlo pero sin haber dado el primer paso se dio cuenta de algo.

Llevo sus manos hacia su corazón apretándolas contra su pecho sintiendo el desbocado palpitar, las ideas y sensaciones la golpeaban una tras otra mientras un escalofrió la recorría por completo.

Fue educada en una familia llena de amor pero siempre muy conservadora y llena de tradiciones, desde aquella primera vez en que había cruzado el pozo y llegado a esa época, su vida y todo lo que conocía se había transformado y vuelto un caos. Especialmente cuando Inuyasha se quedara con su corazón y su amor.

Era muy joven, aun le faltaba tanto por conocer sin contar que los exámenes finales en su escuela se acercaban y que era completamente inexperta en estas situaciones, pero lo amaba y era todo lo que importaba, no es verdad?

- Te Amo!- el se detuvo y se giro a verla sintiendo como se enterraba entre sus brazos - Te amo, te amo tanto Inuyasha!.-

Sin juzgarlo ni entenderlo la abrazo cariñosamente besando suavemente la oscura cabellera.

Ella se puso de puntillas empinándose para poder unir su boca con la de el en un beso desesperado, embriagado por la calidez de esos labios respondió al instante dándose cuenta cuando ella lo rodeaba del cuello, la tomo posesivamente de la cintura atrayéndola mas a el.

Sin saber como sucedió, sintió su mano arder en el momento que bajo su tacto sintió la suavidad del pecho de la chica, al escuchar un gemido por parte de ella rompió el beso y se separo bruscamente.

Ella se mantuvo firmemente pegada a el, quieta y con los ojos cerrados respiraba agitadamente con un divino sonrojo.

El viento meció los cabellos de ambos embriagándolos del perfume dulce de las flores, pero el alcanzo a percibir algo mas.

Hizo un vano intento por retirar su mano pero la pelinegra se lo impidió presiono la suya contra la de el. Se erizo en cuanto bajo su palma noto el seno erguirse y endurecerse.

- Te amo….- el susurro se confundió con un gemido cuando se lo dijo al oído.

Al sentir los delgados brazos rodear su cuello cerro los ojos sintiéndose inundado por la extraña sensación de emoción y la atrajo a el apresándola con fuerza.

Su pobre y abrumada mente en una incesante búsqueda de respuestas, por que ella se mantenía tan confiada? Ahí estaba, linda y perfecta completamente bella, confiándose a el, aun con todo el dolor que tiempo atrás le causara, siempre lo aceptaba a pesar de su condición de medio demonio y las continuas imprudencias que solía cometer.

Se apodero de sus labios besándolos con ternura, bajando por la línea del mentón y luego sobre la delicada línea de su estilizado cuello, dócilmente ladeo la cabeza ofreciéndole un mejor acceso temblando ante la calidez de la respiración sobre la tersa piel.

Las fuertes manos recorrieron sus curvas delineándolas sobre la tela de la ropa que ella aun portaba, los suspiros fueron en aumento y las rodillas temblaron cuando sintió el contacto de la húmeda lengua recorriendo su piel, pero no le importo caer pues sabia que mientras el la sostuviera nunca la dejaría caer.

Su mano se deslizo hasta el límite de la corta falda cuidando de no lastimarla con sus garras rozo su nívea piel, abandono sus hombros para volver a tomar su boca, sintió como lo aceptaba y la sumisión de parte de ella ante su fiera caricia, abriéndose a la invasión de su lengua dejándose hacer, inexpertamente respondía el beso que le acababa el aire y le devoraba los labios.

La mano que había bajado recorrió el camino contrario llevándose consigo la falda de la joven descubriendo por completo sus muslos.

- I…Inuyasha… -

Con suma delicadeza la llevo hasta el suelo, recostándose con ella sobre las multicolores flores, deleitándose con su sabor alternando sus labios y cuello.

Abrió sus ojos por unos momentos, y descubrió que sobre ellos el negro manto nocturno estaba salpicado de destellantes estrellas que acompañaban a la luna, sonrió ante las sensaciones que experimentaba y que hasta entonces habían sido completamente desconocidos, cuando oyó el sonido de tela rasgándose no pudo reprimir que de su boca se escapara un gemido ante la excitación que sintió al saberse despojada de su falda.

Impulsada por la pasión, se atrevió a recorrer el cuerpo que se mantenía sobre ella deleitándose con la vista, llevo sus manos, desesperada por poder sentirlo coló sus manos por entre el ahori y sintió la calidez de la piel, sorprendiéndose por la ausencia de cualquier cicatriz que hubieran podido dejar aquellas viejas heridas que durante esos años se había esmerado en curar.

Rozo sus dedos, paseándolos por la marcada musculatura, cuando llego a los extremos de la tela del rata de fuego tiro de ellas en un intento por deshacerse de ella.

Le aparto las manos, encargándose el mismo de desprenderse de las prendas antes de volver a posarse sobre ella desesperado, completamente necesitado.

El sabor de ella lo intoxicaba, la piel blanca se volvía segundo a segundo una mayor obsesión para el. De cada uno de los poros exhalaba el dulce olor de excitación que lo aturdía, incitándolo a más.

Llevo nuevamente sus manos a los senos de la sacerdotisa que dejo salir el aire que había retenido, los lleno de caricias deseosas aun sobre la molesta prenda que la chica siempre usaba.

Sintiendo como su piel se calentaba hasta sentirse hirviendo ella misma ayudo a pasar por su cabeza la playera antes de que el se la quitara, pudo sentir sus dorados ojos quemándola devorándola con la mirada mientras que el pequeño cuerpo se cubría de un sonrojo dejando solo las partes mas privadas escondidas aun bajo la delicada tela de la ropa mas intima.

El dorado mirar resplandecía, pareciendo oro fundido, apenas podía contenerse, con solo mirar el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos que temblaba nerviosa, aligero la presión y reanudo las caricias sin el impedimento de las otras prendas, paseando sus manos por las perfectas curvas que ella poseía, ella volvió a relajarse y el aprovecho la oportunidad para deshacerse de la molesta prenda superior, rasgando el broche causando que esta se deslizara al suelo.

La pelinegra dio un respingo sonrojándose más intensamente buscando la manera de cubrirse, pero el no se lo permitió. Las yemas de sus dedos pronto acariciaron su barbilla alzándola, se le cortaba la respiración con solo mirar la lujuria y deseo que veía reflejado en el rostro sudoroso del medio demonio.

Acerco su rostro a los blancos montes besándolos con una lentitud desesperante, deteniéndose sin tocarlo en el pequeño botón rosa que se erizaba al saber lo que le esperaba, respiro profundo antes de bajar y devorarlos, saboreándolos con intensidad.

Sabia que eso seria algo que jamás se cansaría de hacer, los gemidos que provocaba en ella le creaban deseos aun más grandes de continuar esa dulce tortura.

Inuyasha apenas tenia la suficiente claridad mental para dominar sus instintos, siendo muy difícil cuando su sangre youkai corría fieramente dentro de el, exigiendo poseerla, hacerla suya y llevarla al limite hasta que gritara su nombre en medio de la pasión aunque la parte humana que aun tenia conciencia le pedía que esperara.

Kagome pudo sentir la erección de Inuyasha a través de las capas de ropa y atrapo la cintura del chico con las piernas desnudas atrayéndolo más hacia si para sentirlo cerca. El peliplateado reacciono con un gruñido tratando de apretarse más ella, con lo que la miko también deseo más.

- Kagome.- jadeo Inuyasha, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Kagome sonrió felizmente cuando escucho su nombre salir de los labios de el, que se separo del pezón y la beso con toda la fuerza y pasión del que era capaz.

Cuando el aire se termino causando que el beso se rompiera Kagome fue la primera en recobrar el aliento y no perdió tiempo en despojar a Inuyasha del resto de sus ropas, dejó caer los pantalones despojándolo de ellos, formando una pila a su lado. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando vio lo grande que era Inuyasha sin poder apartar la mirada se humedeció los labios completamente deseosa. Se quedaron así durante un momento hasta que Kagome dejó que la palma de su mano se detuviera en su bajo vientre. Dedos suaves cual seda se deslizaron a lo largo de cada varonil músculo hasta entrar en contacto con encrespado pelo plateado.

Con cada caricia su respiración se hacía más agitada, las manos de él pronto se convirtieron en puños cuando sus pequeñas manos se cerraron alrededor del contorno de su miembro. Empujando sus ansiosas caderas hacia adelante, el joven hanyou fue recompensado con un ligero apretón, la presión merecedora de incontrolable goce mientras la agitada respiración se descontrolaba más y más. El sudor de su espalda relajada brillaba con la luz de la luna mientras Inuyasha sentía como crecía su excitación al admirar como Kagome lo observaba. Todo el poco control que le quedaba se evaporo cuando vio sus labios rojos e hinchados y los chocolates ojos desbordando deseo. Kagome sintió como las garras de Inuyasha recorrían su cuerpo y bajaban por su estomago, deteniéndose justo en su cinturilla de sus bragas. Su respiración se corto en su garganta en el instante que la pequeña prenda le era arrancada de una manera salvaje y sentía que su ser era invadido al momento que un dedo se insertaba en su intimidad.

- Inuyasha! - dijo en un jadeo.

El comenzó un movimiento lento, pero poco a poco gano velocidad. Podía decir que ella estaba lista. La miro retorcerse sometida a sus caricias, desprendiendo aquel delicioso aroma, el aroma de excitación, de deseo, el indudable aroma de su hembra. Con cuidado acaricio su clítoris con el pulgar. Eso mando a Kagome directamente a un orgasmo gritando su nombre repetidamente mientras lo llamaba apretando el abrazo en el que lo tenía apresado.

Dorados y agitados ojos se encontraron con un chocolate oscuro, ambos mostrando un incomprensible brillo, deseosos de descubrirse en las profundidades de alma del otro. Kagome respiraba con dificultad y jadeaba cuando Inuyasha se coloco sobre ella.

- Estas segura de esto Kagome? – pregunto en un susurro y tomando su oído entre los dientes.

La chica sin reserva alguna, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y lo beso con una tranquilidad sorprendente dado el momento, el no tuvo mas dudas.

Con su pulgar acarició lenta y suavemente el labio inferior, sin despegar su mirada. – Te amo- dos palabras susurradas que encerraban la felicidad que durante tanto tiempo había deseado. Su voz le llegó como un soplo de felicidad avanzando hasta ella, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y paladeara ese sonido que tanto amaba

Mechones de pelo platinado le cayeron sobre los hombros al inclinar la cabeza para volver a besarla una vez mas y otra vez dejando que viera, sintiera el amor que sentía en todo su ser sólo por ella. Recostándose en su frente se apoyo invadiéndola, la joven no pudo evitar tener una sensación de dolor regando sus sentidos, un par de lagrimas de derramaron mientras el hundía su nariz en sus sedosos cabellos, se detuvo quedándose completamente inmóvil mientras besaba las cristalinas joyas que se corrían por las pálidas mejillas que habían perdido su sonrojo, le acariciaba sus pechos susurrándole una disculpa interminable, jurando que nunca mas la lastimaría, el velaría únicamente por su felicidad.

Arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás, Kagome jadeó una vez más sintiendo cómo le temblaban los dedos, mientras los deslizaba por su espalda en una larga caricia, asegurándose de que era él quien la tenia entre sus fuertes brazos.

Después del dolor pasajero, llego la sensación de plenitud total, sintiéndose complementada, llena, feliz y completamente enamorada Kagome nunca había sentido algo tan increíble como aquello. Era como si hubiera estado vacía. Podía sentir algo brotando de su interior. Algo que con cada profunda embestida de Inuyasha crecía más y más hasta que no pudo contenerlo otro segundo y grito al liberarlo.

Inuyasha sintió los músculos de Kagome tensarse alrededor de el, enviándolo a su propio clímax. Acercando su boca al frágil cuello, encajo los dientes en una limpia herida que apenas produjo unas gotas de roja sangre, mismas que el saboreo complacido, conociendo su sabor, grabándolo en su ser, cuando la explosión sucedió, beso posesivamente aquella marca para después dejarse caer sobre Kagome, respirando pesadamente y asombrado de los miles de estremecimientos que aun cruzaban por su cuerpo lleno de confusas sensaciones, donde lo único seguro entre aquel caos que sentía era que la amaba y que era feliz como nunca lo había sido. Ella siempre había estado ahí, acompañándole y él nunca lo había notado. Pero las cosas habían cambiado súbitamente. La amaba. Estaba completamente seguro, ya no había dudas en su interior. Ya no sentía nada por Kikyo. Solo Kagome, con su increíble belleza e infinito amor ocupaba su mente, su corazón y su alma.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por medio de un beso, su pasión, deseo y ardientes emociones habían sido liberadas desde que el momento que vio por primera vez aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos asustados que le imploraban ayuda, que le rogaban que la salvara, que curioso, al final el había sido el que fue salvado.

La abrazo posesivamente envolviéndola con su calor, disfrutando de permanecer dentro de ella, sin tener la menor intención por el momento de separarse.

Kagome llevo su mano a la herida palpitante de su cuello.

- Significa esto que ya soy tu mujer?-

El sonrió suspirando mientras buscaba sus ojos.

- Si… tú eres mi hembra ahora y para toda la vida. –

-Bien… (La brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos acomodándose mas cerca de el, sintiendo como el sueño la envolvía.) Por que eso es precisamente lo que mas deseo.-

(…)

Cuando la luz le golpeo en el rostro se removió sintiendo su cuerpo cansado y los parpados terriblemente pesados decidiendo que no debía luchar contra ellos giro buscando el calor que se mantenía a su lado volviendo a conciliar el sueño. Sonrió cuando ese algo la apretó firmemente… hizo una mueca moviéndose molesta, suspirando frunció el ceño abriendo finalmente los ojos, bufando al no poder volver a dormir, frente a ella observo la blanca tela que cubría el masculino pecho, paso su mirada a su propio cuerpo descubriendo que lo que a ella le cubría era el ahori.

Sonrió alzando la vista ubicándola en el atractivo rostro de su hanyou que dormía apaciblemente abrazado a ella, extrañada se percato hasta ese momento que no se encontraban en aquella pradera de flores, busco ubicarse y se dio cuenta que estaban nuevamente en el campamento, dentro de su bolsa de dormir y cubiertos con una manta para evitar que pasaran frío, concluyo entonces que debió haber sido el chico quien la regresara hasta ahí.

Quedándose unos instantes más en aquella cómoda y apacible situación se permitió mirar el apuesto rostro, se mostraba tan tranquilo, sin dar muestra de la alerta que siempre le acompañaba, complacida suspiro sonriente con la felicidad desbordándola al saber que ahora podía decir abiertamente que era su malhumorado, gruñón, necio y caprichoso hanyou, su Inuyasha. Teniendo que romper momentáneamente tan dichosa situación decidió que era tiempo de levantarse y vestirse antes de que los otros despertaran y la vieran con tan escasa ropa y en tan comprometedora situación. Desprendiéndose del posesivo abrazo salio suavemente incorporándose.

Al fin libre, se acomodo un poco el revuelto cabello sin darse cuenta que el ahori se había abierto, en eso estaba cuando a su lado alcanzo a escuchar un leve crujido, probablemente de una ramita.

Trago sintiendo los nervios recorrerla y su estomago revolverse, volvió a escuchar un murmullo como si algo se hubiera movido, cerro los ojos apretándolos fuertemente temiendo lo peor, comenzó a girar muy lentamente la cabeza en dirección a donde había escuchado el ruido. Abrió solamente un ojo, una gota de sudor rodó por su nuca cuando su gran temor se veía convertido en realidad

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

El grito de pánico inundo el bosque llegando hasta la aldea siendo tan penetrante que probablemente más de un aldeano se habría caído de la cama (suponiendo claro, que tuvieran camas y durmieran en ellas).

CONTINUARA….

* * *

HOLA!!! HE VUELTO

**Me sonrojo!!! Jojojojo No soy muy buena en estas escenas pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo y este es el resultado.**

**Perdonen si he tardado, pero les daré la excusa de siempre, si, adivinaron, la escuela esta devorando mi tiempo, aun así me hice un tiempito para actualizar. **

**reviews!!! porfis** u


	5. Capitulo 5

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"A TU LADO"

Capitulo 5

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

El grito de pánico inundo el bosque llegando hasta la cercana aldea y siendo tan penetrante que probablemente más de un aldeano se habría caído de la cama (suponiendo claro, que tuvieran camas y durmieran en ellas).

Inuyasha se había levantado en el acto, tomando a colmillo sagrado en un completo estado de alerta, preparado para una pelea rastreando rápidamente el posible enemigo y fuente de peligro.

Sango que también se había levantado con su arma en mano fue mucho más rápida y ágil en comprender las cosas. Kagome, completamente avergonzada intentaba pudorosamente cubrir su desnudez que quedaba casi al descubierto por culpa del entreabierto ahori.

La exterminadora paseo su mirada de su amiga al pervertido monje que estaba deleitándose con la mirada y comprendiendo que debía de hacer, tomo fuertemente su hiraikotsu y lo estrello muy potentemente en la cabeza de este.

Para ese momento la sacerdotisa ya se había envuelto con la cobija cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

- Será mejor que los dejemos solos, iré a dar una caminata y tal vez aproveche la situación para lanzar a este mañoso al río- Tomándolo de las ropas la castaña lo arrastro tras de si seguida mientras era seguida por Kirara que llevaba sobre su espalda, sorprendentemente, a aun dormido Shippo.

Se alejo caminando rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, no era nada tonta para no percatarse de lo que esos dos habían hecho durante aquella noche.

Llegando a la orilla del rió tomo asiento en un roca mientras observaba el agua correr.

Era obvio que las cosas cambiarían, como bien había dicho Miroku, Inuyasha era el líder del grupo y ya que Kagome ahora seria su pareja por lógica su prioridad, en ese caso que papel jugaban ellos dentro del grupo?... Lo medito unos instantes buscando en su mente como definir a su en verdad extraño grupo, manada? Sociedad? No, se forzó más, un Clan! Si, ese termino era el que usaban los demonios para definir a su familia y al final ellos eran una familia, muy extraña pero una familia.

Bajo su vista fijándose en la figura masculina inconsciente a sus pies, apoyando su pie en él, empujo un poco el cuerpo que rodó unos centímetros. Se sentía muy feliz por sus amigos sonriendo ilusionada pensando en la charla que podría tener con su amiga, pero también sabía, que en lo profundo de su corazón sentía envidia.

El choque con el agua helada despertó al conmocionado monje que lucho desesperado por volver a la orilla, la exterminadora dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y rió con muchas ganas ante lo que veía. A su lado el pequeño zorrito comenzaba a despertar con tal tumulto.

(…)

Inuyasha se dejo caer sentado frente al envoltijo de cobijas, tirando un poco de ellas logro descubrir el rostro de la joven mujer que se empecinaba en cubrirse.

- Feh! Mujer que gusto el tuyo de estar siempre gritando? -

- ABAJO!!-

El peliplateado se vio estrellándose contra el suelo mientras ella le contestaba molesta. – De que otra forma quieres que responda, si me observaban fijamente estando casi desnuda??!! –

Con el ceño fruncido se levanto del suelo en cuanto el efecto del conjuro termino, sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa.

- En cuanto ese hentai vuelva ajustare cuentas con el por mirar lo que es mió.-

- No soy un objeto Inuyasha!!.-

El reclamo molesto de la muchacha fue cortado repentinamente, ya que el hanyou la había arrastrado a sus brazos haciéndola guardar silencio con un beso.

- No, no eres un objeto pero definitivamente eres mía, me perteneces, tu eres mi mujer así que no lo olvides.-

La pasión en la caricia le hizo entregarse por completo sin dudar, le gustaba oírlo tan posesivo, sentirse celada, amada.

- Supongo que ya no tendremos que guardar el secreto – comento risueña mientras tiraba de un mechón plateado.

El hanyou sonrió mientras besaba la marca. – Eras tu la que quería esperar para decírselos no yo.-

- No quería que si esto fuera un sueño y se terminara ellos sintieran lastima por mi, hubiera sido muy doloroso.-

- No pienses más en eso, no pienso dejarte, haré lo que sea para que me creas.-

- Sigue amándome y todo estará bien, creo en ti y se que no mientes.-

El guardo silencio mientras besaba varias veces el azabache cabello, disfrutando de la sedosidad de este.

Ese día ambos comenzaban una nueva vida juntos.

(…)

- Hey monje!!!-

El pobre hombre se encontraba alejado del grupo, en paños menores esperando que sus ropas se secaran.

Al escuchar que lo llamaban volteo, lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente ágil y rápido para evitar el golpe que se estrello en su rostro.

Completamente descolocado, busco con la mirada al medio demonio intentando comprender lo que sucedía, tocando su adolorida mejilla con su mano derecha.

- Nunca vuelvas a ver de esa manera a Kagome, aleja tus ojos y pensamientos enfermos de mi hembra y si me doy cuenta que los tienes te moleré a golpes, estas advertido!! -

El joven de coleta suspiro mientras asentía tranquilamente con la cabeza gacha, hoy había sido castigado dos veces por un crimen que no había pensado cometer, pero que simplemente se había dado.

- No volverá a suceder te lo juro.- Satisfecho, Inuyasha se sentó a su lado mirando el paisaje a sus pies. – y bien, me contaras que tal estuvo?-

Un golpe (menos fuerte) cayó sobre su cabeza al tiempo que alcanzaba a oír un gruñido de advertencia.

- Solo cierra la boca Miroku!.-

El monje no pudo evitar reír ante el notable sonrojo de su compañero. El mismo Hanyou termino sonriendo arrogantemente en un claro ego masculino. Hombres!.

Ambas chicas reían cuando los hombres se acercaron a ellas callaron inmediatamente mientras la pelinegra se sonrojaba, las miradas que ella e Inuyasha compartieron estaba cargada de un profundo sentimiento, Sango se puso de pie y se alejo de ellos, pero el pequeño Shippo que llevaba en brazos a su felina amiga los miro sumamente curioso no terminando de comprender lo que sucedía, el medio demonio noto la insistente mirada del zorrito y lo tomo de la ropa alzándolo hasta posarlo en el regazo de la miko, la cual lo miro sonriente mientras le rascaba tras la oreja.

- Será mejor que partamos, para variar me gustaría pasar la noche bajo un techo y no me importaría que su excelencia use algunos de sus trucos.-

La joven sacerdotisa no pudo evitar reír, pero un bostezo se hizo evidente y aunque intento disimularlo el hanyou lo noto y frunció el ceño ayudándola a levantarse.

Hizo un gesto animando al grupo a partir mientras la exterminadora se acercaba y la pequeña Kirara tomaba su verdadera forma lista para el viaje, la castaña invito a su amiga a ir con ella, argumentando que podrían ir mas cómodas y platicar en el camino.

La joven afirmó encaminándose para seguirla cuando sintió que la tomaban por la muñeca deteniéndola, Inuyasha la miraba con una cara que denotaba un claro berrinche por su parte. En definitiva a veces se comportaba como un niño chiquito.

Tras mirarse unos segundos Kagome suspiro derrotada por esa dorada mirada a lo cual el peliplateado sonrió triunfal sabiendo que había obtenido lo que quería.

Pronto reemprendieron el camino, muy cerca, mas de lo que podían esperarse una figura alta los seguía observándolos a la distancia.

Afuera llovía tormentosamente, las paredes se estremecían golpeadas por el viento al tiempo que la oscuridad era perturbada por la luz destellante de los rayos.

Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Sango, ese monje era muy hábil cuando usaba sus artimañas y obtenía una buena habitación en el palacio más rico de un señor feudal.

Suspiro, llevaba casi toda a noche velando el sueño de su hembra, paso cuidadosamente uno de sus dedos cuidando que su garra no la lastimara, acariciando su respingada nariz, sonrió muy orgulloso de que ella se mantuviera a su lado, recostó su cabeza en el futón acomodándose muy cerca del rostro de ella, sintiendo la calida respiración en combinación con la suya.

Preocupado de que estuviera bien cubierta, la acurruco contra el escuchándola murmurar algo que no alcanzo a comprender antes de volver a caer en un profundo sueño, esto lo hizo sonreír, se acomodo para dormir dándose el lujo de mantener la guardia baja.

Miroku se encontraba en el primer cuarto del pasillo, Sango con Shippo y Kirara dormían en el cuarto siguiente mientras que a ellos les fue otorgado el del fondo.

Si, sabía que no era normal dejar que los otros estuvieran en guardia, pero se sentía cansado y quería dormir.

(…)

Asustado por el movimiento de la tierra, despertó con todos sus sentidos en completa alerta.

- Kagome levántate!-

La joven de ojos chocolates. Completamente abrumada abrió los ojos incorporándose. A su alrededor todo se sacudía incesantemente, asustada se apretó contra el ojidorado que la resguardo en su pecho.

Se puso cuidadosamente de pie acercándose a la pared, ella grito asustada cuando el piso se abrió producto del temblor que aumentaba su intensidad a cada momento.

- INUYASHA!!-

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a Miroku jalando de la mano a una pálida Sango con un lloroso Shippo entre brazos.

Al ver el resto de su clan reunido, el medio demonio alzo en brazos a la pelinegra con mirada decidida.

- Debemos salir de aquí antes de que todo se venga abajo!. -

Los otros asintieron y rápidamente volvieron a salir al pasillo uniéndose a todos los demás habitantes del gran palacio, que asustados huían del lugar.

Apenas llegaron al patio cuando la zona donde estaban refugiados caía derrumbada entre un gran estruendo, prendiéndose fuego.

Los gritos y el pánico aumentaron mientras el temblor comenzaba a ceder fuerza.

- Debemos hacer algo.-

Inuyasha bajo la mirada chocando con la preocupada mirada café.

- De acuerdo, pero no se alejen demasiado ni expongan su vida.-

Apenas asintieron ante tal indicación cuando tras ellos, saliendo del bosque, apareció un cuerpo de gran altura y terrible aura maligna con deformes características.

- Maldición!! Son extensiones de Naraku. Miroku, encárgate tu del incendio yo me desharé de esa basura. -

Afirmando, dio media vuelta cruzando el mar de gente intentando llegar al origen del fuego, Sango corrió tras el y con ayuda de su felina compañera intentaba alejar a la gente del peligro.

El medio demonio desenvaino a colmillo de acero preparándose a atacar mientras los ojos le brillaban esperando el momento mas adecuado.

Una pequeña mano se poso sobre su brazo llamando su atención, una preocupada Kagome lo miraba seriamente acercándose para rozar sus labios con los de ella.

- No dejes que te lastimen Inuyasha.-

El la miro y tras asentir dio media vuelta corriendo hacia aquella criatura. La joven lo vio alejarse pero tomando conciencia de lo que sucedía se dispuso ayudar a la gran cantidad de heridos ayudada por el pequeño zorro.

Una enorme roca choco con fuerza contra el suelo, muy cerca de donde el se encontraba, alzo su espada saltando en dirección a la deforme criatura buscando atacar primero.

Mientras tanto, la pelinegra buscaba ayudar, pero no tenia nada que pudiera ayudarle, todos sus medicamentos, hierbas o vendajes estaban en su mochila, la cual seguramente ardía bajo las ruinas en fuego perdidas para siempre, se mordió el labio desesperada paseando su vista por la cantidad de heridos que tenia frente a ella; sin mas opción tomo la orilla de su largo camisón y comenzó a rasgarlo fabricando así unas cuantas vendas.

Tras ella , un estruendo que era superior al escándalo que vivían la hizo girar el rostro en el momento que la criatura mandada por el malvado Naraku caía en el suelo desplomándose completamente vencida. Busco con la mirada a su hanyou hasta que el grito de Shippo la hizo regresar a la realidad, viendo como el pequeño cargaba a una niñita completamente inconsciente. Agito su cabeza obligándose a poner toda su atención en su deber.

La lluvia comenzó a caer nuevamente y con su acto de presencia ayudo a apagar los incendios y a limpiar la ceniza que caía por doquier.

Empapada, completamente calada hasta los huesos con su antes blanco camisón completamente rasgado, la joven sacerdotisa caminaba entre los aldeanos ayudando en algunas curaciones e instruyendo a otros como debían hacerlo para que ella pudiera hacerse cargo de lesiones mas graves.

Una ráfaga de aire frió le golpeo el cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse en un escalofrió, una tela cayo sobre sus hombros, al percatarse de que era el ahori rojo, volteo buscando a su dueño, encontrándose que el hanyou se encontraba a menos de dos pasos detrás de ella. Se abrazo a el, sumamente cansada pero contenta de estar nuevamente a su lado.

- Estas bien?- oyéndolo asentir se preocupo por sus demás amigos. – Donde están los chicos? -

- Mas allá, están todos reunidos, Miroku tiene un par de quemaduras pero son muy leves, nada que no se cure en un día o dos.-

- Muy bien, vayamos con ellos entonces, ya no podemos hacer mucho por el momento.-

(…)

La casa vacía les dio la bienvenida, entraron en ella y no encendieron ninguna luz hasta que llegaron al cuarto femenino.

El medio demonio se dejo caer sobre el suave colchón, viendo a la miko caminar por todo su cuarto abriendo cajones y sacando cosas de ellos.

- Voy a bañarme, cuando termine podrás hacerlo tu.-

El simplemente asintió, afuera las nubes prometían una gran tormenta, aun no caía la noche pero la oscuridad era patente, al quedarse solo se incorporo sentándose cual su costumbre apareciendo en su rostro un claro gesto de preocupación. Era obvio que no pudieron continuar su viaje en tales condiciones, todas sus provisiones y medicamentos se perdieron con la amarilla mochila que siempre los había acompañado, y aunque sus heridas no eran en absoluto graves estaban de acuerdo en dejar al monje descansa aunque fuera un día.

El regreso había sido apresurado, viajaron sin parar hasta volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, y apenas deteniéndose a decir hola, ellos dos habían cruzado a la época moderna.

- MALDITO NARAKU!!-

Lo había hecho nuevamente, ese infeliz…. Había reaparecido pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, aquella marioneta que les había enviado no había resultado ni la mitad de fuerte que las demás pero era lo que le había dicho lo que lo tenía tan mal.

- Es tu turno, Sota ya te enseño a usar el baño no es verdad?-

Parpadeando confundido se puso de pie, Kagome entraba nuevamente en el cuarto con su ropa de dormir y el cabello completamente mojado, no se percato de que el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido mientras el pensaba.

Aceptando la esponjosa toalla que la chica le ofrecía se dirigió a bañarse.

Kagome lo vio entrar en la puerta correcta y regreso a sus cosas secando sentándose frente a su pequeño tocador mientras con un cepillo en mano ayudada por la secadora empezaba la tediosa tarea de secar y desenredar su negra cabellera.

Tras finalizar la tardada tarea se quedo observando su imagen, haciendo su cabello a un lado el cual le tapaba el cuello se lo descubrió teniendo la visión clara de su marca, la examino con calma, solo un cuello alto podría esconderla.

Suspiró compungida, en definitiva tendría que hablar con su madre, se sonrojo, como iba a explicarle esa herida sin contarle "TODO" lo que significaba y como la había obtenido.

La acaricio, rozándola con su dedo, significaría algo parecido a estar casados?...Era muy joven para ser una mujer casada!!... aun no cumplía los veinte!!!.

Una gota escurrió por su nuca mientras sonreía muy tontamente, era muy joven para todo lo que había hecho y aunque no se arrepentía de nada, era obvio que las cosas habían cambiado y seguramente que al final del camino se vería obligada a elegir donde quería estar, al menos eso lo tenia claro. Riéndose picaramente se dijo que una esposa debía estar siempre al lado de su esposo¿o era mejor decir que una hebra debía estar siempre al lado de su macho?

- Que te causa tanta gracia? -

Ella lo vio acercarse reflejado en el espejo, le lanzo una sonrisa al verlo solo con sus pantalones.

- Solo estaba pensando algunas cosas, ven siéntate, debemos secar tu cabello.-

El chico negó con la cabeza pero siguió las instrucciones de la chica a la cual ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre eso de cuidar de su larga cabellera, eso le gustaba.

- Inuyasha… la tradición youkai de marcarme es algo así como estar casados?-

- Casados? Te refieres a eso que hacen los humanos, eso que llaman boda?. Supongo que puedes si quieres puedes verlo así, pero los humanos son muy volubles y suelen retractarse, los youkai no lo hacemos.-

La joven lo abrazo por la espalda dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla manteniendo su rostro apoyado en el hombre de el. Poniéndose seria busco la dorada mirada en el reflejo.

- Vas a decirme que te esta preocupando?-

- Que quieres decir? – el chico volteo a verla sorprendido

- Algo a estado preocupándote, no se de que se trata, pero si me lo dijeras yo podría ayudarte.-

El hanyou guardo silencio mirándola penetrantemente, siempre había sido bueno ocultando sus problemas y preocupaciones resolviéndolas el solo, siempre solo. Como esa niña podía leer tan fácil sus sentimientos?

- Tan malo es que no quieres decírmelo? Tienes que aprender a confiar en mí.-

La observo de pie frente a el mirándolo dulcemente su rostro reflejando una enorme preocupación, Suspiro abrazándola por la cintura enterrando el rostro en su vientre.

- Pequeña perra- No sabía como hacia de él lo que ella quería, no muy convencido aun si debía hablar, termino aceptando que tal vez era lo mejor.

- Aquella extensión de Naraku no era la mitad de fuerte de lo que son normalmente (La pelinegra lo escucho, eso era bueno, debía significar que no estaba completamente restablecido y debía encontrarse débil, por que se preocupaba entonces?) Fue muy fácil derrotarlo, pero era obvio que su objetivo no era pelear, me dio un mensaje.

Ese hijo de perra sabe que custodias la perla dentro de tu cuerpo!!! Su amenaza fue clara, va contra ti y no solo quiere arrebatártela, quiere acabar contigo.-

La joven sacerdotisa se estremeció asustada ante la confesión aferrandose a el comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

Entre sus manos le tomo el rostro alzándolo para que lo mirara, regalándole un muy calmada sonrisa, el no pudo dejar de confundirse ante la tranquilidad que ella le mostraba. Lo animo a levantarse, aceptando seguirla a la cama donde ella se acomodo sentándose en ella recargando su espalda contra la pared, extendiendo la mano invitándolo que la acompañaran el se acerco no comprendiendo lo que ella quería aun así se recostó tal como se lo indicaba, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas dejando salir un suspiro.

- Vamos, cierra los ojos. (El la miro no haciéndole caso) ciérralos, aquí no corremos peligro alguno así que puedes relajarte (el frunció el ceño y aunque hizo una mueca cerro los ojos) Bien, se que estas preocupado pero ahora no estas solo, podrías recordar eso para el futuro? Yo estoy contigo y siempre vas a estarlo, juntos encontraremos la forma de solucionar esto. Ahora duerme un rato Inuyasha, tienes que descansar.-

Paseo sus dedos por el plateado cabello consintiendo principalmente las suaves orejas que se movieron encantadas, con una voz susurrante comenzó a cantar una antigua canción que su madre le cantaba a ella antes de dormir.

Se relajo disfrutando el ser mimado, mientras la suave voz lo arrullaba, creando que cayera en un deliciosos sopor que poco a poco lo llevo a un profundo sueño.

La respiración acompasada y profunda le revelo que el al fin se había dormido así que guardo silencio.

Giro su rostro, afuera al fin la noche se hizo presente por completo y tras la ventana una delicada cortina de lluvia mojaba la tierra. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en la pared, mordió su labio en un desesperado intento por contener el sollozo que luchaba por salir mientras una triste lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Estaba aterrada, sabiendo lo que Naraku planeaba, sintió un profundo miedo, por ella, por Inuyasha, por todos ellos.

No sabía que podía hacer, que podía ella hacer para que todo se solucionara.

El tiempo comenzó a correr, el reloj marcaba su carrera anunciándole que su tiempo se acababa para poder encontrar una solución

Las voces de su familia interrumpieron sus oscuros pensamientos arrancándole una sonrisa. Con extremado cuidado deslizo la cabeza que descansaba en su cabeza hasta acomodarla en la almohada y suavemente se puso de pie, ya en la puerta volteo a ver al durmiente y no pudo evitar tomar la cobija al pie de la cama para cubrirlo con ella y en completo silencio salio de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras para alcanzar ver a su madre que se sacudía las gotas de lluvia del abrigo que traía puesto, mientras su abuelo ayudaba al pequeño pelinegro a quitarse la chamarra húmeda.

- Hija!- apresurada, la mujer se acerco a su pequeña para poder rodearla con sus brazos.

- Ya has vuelto hermana.- el pequeño dio unos pasos sonriéndole mientras el abuelo se quedaba asiendo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

- Volví por la tarde, debo de recuperar algunas cosas que se perdieron y quisiera reemplazar para continuar con el viaje, además… mamá, quisiera hablar contigo en privado.-

- Papa, por que no llevas a Sota a que tome un baño caliente y se cambie, ya los llamare yo cuando la cena este lista.-

El pequeño hizo una mueca, pero el alegre anciano lo apresuro, cuando pasaron al lado de la joven ella le revolvió el cabello negro a su hermano, advirtiéndole que debía hacer el menor ruido posible ya que Inuyasha dormía en su habitación y por nada quería que se despertara.

El pequeño asintió solemne, si su héroe con orejas de perro necesitaba descanso, no seria el quien lo despertara.

La madre miro a su hija notando claramente que había tenido cambios en ella, algo distinto que no lograba identificar… al menos no aun.

- Por que no me acompañas a la cocina, me dirás lo que sea tan importante que necesitas decirme y luego me ayudaras a preparar la cena, te parece?-

Asintiendo la siguió, al llegar a la cocina tomo asiento en una silla viendo a su madre disponer todo para un reconfortante te y mientras esperaban que estuviera listo se sentó frente a ella esperando que iniciara la conversación.

Kagome se estremeció ante la seria mirada de su madre, los nervios la recorrieron por entero, cuando al fin se creyó capaz de hablar noto como su voz sonaba entrecortada, carraspeo y volvió a intentarlo.

- Han sucedido muchas cosas desde la ultima vez que estuve en casa, las cosas han cambiado en muchos aspectos.- miro a su madre que a pesar de su seriedad sus ojos le transmitían la confianza y dulzura de siempre así que se atrevió a continuar. Si no lo hacia en ese momento no volvería a atreverse, tomo una bocanada de aire llenándose de valor para lo que seguía.

- Inuyasha… Inuyasha y yo somos pareja!-

Sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente de un rojo tan profundo que no sabría si habría igual, no se atrevió a alzar la mirada y la poso firmemente en la lisa madera de la mesa.

- Me estaba preguntando cuando l fin iba a suceder.-

- QUE!!?? -

Buscando los ojos de su madre la noto muy divertida, no pudiendo entender lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

- Era bastante obvio que el sentía algo por ti, hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta, además yo ya sabia que tu lo amabas, por lo que me fue fácil pensar que ustedes dos terminarían juntos. Aunque para serte franca, tardaron más de lo que pensaba. Así que ahora son novios?-

La sorpresa se disipo y volvió a ser remplazada por la incomodidad y el molesto sonrojo, acomodándose mejor en la silla, la pelinegra ladeo la cabeza no sabiendo muy bien como responder, suspiro, era obvio que como se lo dijera su madre se iba a impactar.

- Veras, no somos precisamente novios, (al ver la confusa mirada de su madre trago saliva) yo… yo estoy casada con Inuyasha.-

- Por kami Kagome! Como es que estas casada?. – La sacerdotisa se quedo en silencio con la cabeza gacha esperando a lo siguiente que su madre fuera a decir- Hija… ya eres una mujer no es así? -

La muchacha entendiendo perfectamente el sentido de las palabras de su madre así que no le quedo otra opción más que asentir tímidamente.

El incomodo silencio se extendió durante unos segundos mas, hasta que se vio envuelta en los siempre amorosos brazos de su progenitora, Kagome no dudo en responderle sollozando.

– Mi pequeña, mi pequeña niña.-

- Mamá… yo lo amo, en verdad lo amo.-

Separándose un poco, la mujer limpio las lagrimas de su adorada hija mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

- Lo se cariño, se bien que lo amas, y se también que el siente algo por ti, pero es que eres tan joven todavía -

- Yo también lo se,( no evitando sonreír miro a su madre) déjame explicarte todo. –

La señora sonrió y sirvió una taza de te poniéndola frente a su hija.

- Si lo amas no tienes nada que explicarme, aun no entiendo como pudiste casarme y privarme del gusto de organizar tu boda – dijo en tono de broma guiñándole un ojo- pero por lo menos ahora podré tener conversaciones de una mujer casada a otra-

La miko rió divertida ante las ocurrencias de su madre. – No te prive de nada, no me case como te lo estas imaginando, al parecer soy su esposa según las leyes de su raza, (encogiéndose de hombros dio un trago a la caliente infusión) a decir verdad yo aun no se todo lo que significa, pero el suele llamarme perra o hembra.-

Su madre rió ante lo dicho, completamente incrédula de que fuera cierto tal situación. Charlaron un poco mas, ella intentando explicarlo todo a grandes rasgos, evitando claro las situaciones comprometedoras por las que había pasado, hasta que su madre la interrumpió con una pregunta que por nada del mundo se esperaba en aquel instante.

- Crees que sus hijos nazcan con esas preciosas orejitas?-

Kagome al instante se llevo las manos al vientre con los ojos grandemente abiertos mientras que una brillante sonrisa aparecía en sus labios acompañada de un leve carmín en sus mejillas.

Hijos?… no lo había pensado, y no sabía si podía haberse quedado embarazada o no, pero de algo estaba segura, como le encantaría que sus pequeños heredaran ese tierno aspecto de su padre.

* * *

CONTINUARA…….

Han sentido que su cerebro es algo muy pero muy similar a un flan? No? Pues verán, justo en este momento me siento así, la escuela exprime lo mejor de mi, y lo peor del caso es que llevo semanas queriendo dormir mas de 4 horas y es lo único que mi cerebro grita, pero pasando a otra cosa

No aman esas lindas orejitas?

Aquí entre nos, si yo tuviera un hijo, claro que querría que tuviera ese par de peludas y tiernas orejitas jajajajaja.

Si, si, ya lo se! (¬¬u ya me regañaron por decir tonterías) pero caray!, a una no la dejan fantasear un rato por que ya están, duro y dale con la malvada campaña contra mis fantasías BUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

Ejem ejem… perdonen creo que me perdí del punto.

Así que antes de que muerda a mis represores contestare:

**Kisa-Chan**- Calma calma! Jejeje perdón se que tarde, pero ya sabes que soy medio torpe cuando la escuela me atiborra todos los sentidos. Pero prometo otro lemon pronto, al menos eso esta planeado…

**DenisseKagome**- Perdón demore más de lo que hubiera querido, juro que me apresurare mas para la próxima, (promesa de gato). Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y en cuanto a Koga, déjame ver que podemos hacer por el.

**Eiko007**- Gracias. Y si, aquí sigo que bueno que te sirve para desestresarte.

**Friaya**- Acertaste, fue Kagome quien grito, jajaj no pude resistirme a una travesura por parte de Miroku jeje espero seguir viéndote por aquí

Muchos Besos

Cereza Felina

serenity252(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com


	6. Capitulo 6

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"A TU LADO"

Capitulo 6

Inapetente jugaba con la comida mientras los otros miembros de la familia mantenían una muy amena plática de la cual ella no participaba, simplemente en aquellos instantes su mente estaba perdida entre sus propias meditaciones, no tenía la más mínima idea de que debía hacer para solucionar todos los problemas que se les venían encima y eso le creaba un gran peso en su corazón.

En aquel instante sintió algo chocar contra su pie, así que se inclino para ver de que se trataba, bajo la mesa junto a su pie, su gordo gato Buyo jugaba con aquella esfera rosada que tanto tiempo atrás ella misma le había dado cuando simplemente a ella no le fue de interés. Alzo su ceja muy interesada mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza.

- ABUELO, QUE TANTO SABES DE LA PERLA DE SHIKON??!!! -

El anciano, al igual que el resto de la familia pego un brinco en sus sillas ante el golpe de las manos de la chica sobre la mesa, las miradas se dirigieron de ella al hombre que tragando el bocado que aun tenia en la boca aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

- Tengo varios libros que hablan de ella, iré por ellos si quieres verlos-

La pelinegra asintió feliz mientras la esperanza comenzaba a renacer. Volvió a tomar asiento mientras su abuelo salía de la habitación yendo en busca de lo que su nieta le había pedido, era mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que la joven se desesperara.

(…)

- Inuyasha…? Inuyasha…- lo llamo en voz baja mientras lo movía un poco.

Sonrió divertida al ver al hanyou revolverse entre sueños, jalando la cobija en un gesto sumamente infantil. Tiro de la cobija despojándolo de ella mientras se acostaba a su lado. Al ver que este no daba señas de querer despertar lo miro por unos instantes mas, tras lo cual se pego a el y rozo sus labios brevemente con los de ella.

Estaba despierto… lo sabia, pero ya que el parecía negarse a evidenciarlo decidió divertirse un poco mas; le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y repartió suaves besos en todo el rostro evitando estratégicamente los labios esperando para poder ver, cuanto dominio tenia sobre si mismo.

El fuerte abrazo y el beso apasionado, cuando no resistió mas aquella dulce tortura, la abrumo arrebatándole el aire, con dificultad se separo y se deslizo fuera de la cama sentándose en el suelo mientras observaba los ojos dorados que se acababan de abrir.

- Tu cena se esta enfriando será mejor que la comas ahora.- dijo con la voz algo entrecortada

- La cena? ( desperezándose, sumamente interesado en lo que le decían se incorporo mirando la charola sobre la mesita de noche) cuanto dormí?-

- Unas cuantas horas nada más, yo ya he cenado con mi familia pero no quise despertarte.-

El peliplateado muy feliz se acerco a la comida, disfrutando la variedad de alimentos que ahí había, sonrió y comenzó a comer sumamente gustoso, frente a el, su hembra se sentaba en el escritorio que hasta ese momento notaba, estaba repleto de viejos libros y rollos antiguos cubiertos de polvo; ella firmemente concentrada leyó los títulos de todos aquellos papeles decidiendo por cual seria mejor empezar.

Curioso como su naturaleza lo era se acerco a ver que es lo que le estaba robando toda la atención que debería ser dirigida a el, se asomo sobre el hombro de ella, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al sentir en su nariz las cosquillas que el polvo que aquellos libros cubría le ocasionaba. Estornudo y eso hizo que la pelinegra volteara a verlo, giro su chocolate mirada fijándose en la charola la cual ya se encontraba vacía con los platos sucios apilados, negó con la cabeza divertida y soltó un grito al verse levantada y brazos para después sentir como era colocada sobre la cama.

- Espera Inuyasha que estas haciendo!!?? -

Divertida lucho intentando liberarse del medio demonio que la había apresado entre el colchón de la cama y su cuerpo, rió ante las cosquillas que le provoco cuando su plateado cabello cayo sobre su rostro y logro alejarlo de ella ayudándose de sus brazos para ejercer fuerza y empujarlo un poco; soltando un fiero gruñido la dejo escapar y se hizo a un lado malhumorado mientras la veía levantarse para cerrar la puerta con seguro.

- Quiero hablar contigo.- Ante el caprichoso gesto que el se empeñaba en mantener sonrió caminando nuevamente en dirección a la cama- se que quedamos en volver mañana al Sengoku, pero quiero que nos quedemos unos días mas.-

El alzo una ceja disgustado y haciéndose el indiferente ante la situación tratando de ignorarla por completo, pero ella se sentó frente a el poniendo una dulce cara intentando que el la volteara a ver pero al parecer la necedad y el encaprichamiento de el era aun mayor así que al ver que se negaba a hacerle caso le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, jalándolo consigo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

- Mi familia esta durmiendo, así que mas nos vale no hacer mucho ruido.-

Comprendiendo rápidamente lo que quería decirle sonrió arrogantemente mientras comenzaba a deshacerse con una sorprendente rapidez de la ropa que los cubría, deseando sentir su piel contra la de el.

Los besos eran habidos y llenos de desesperación, en tan solo instantes pudieron disfrutar a plenitud del calor y la textura de sus cuerpos cuando toda la tela que los separaba desapareciera.

Kagome tuvo que morder su mano en puño para ahogar el sonido de sus gemidos, cuando el medio demonio se perdió entre sus piernas comprobando si su sabor era igual de dulce que el olor que desprendía. Las mejillas le brillaban sonrosadas sintiéndose algo avergonzada de tan intima caricia, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo y lo apretó mas contra ella no queriendo exponerse a perder el placer que estaba recibiendo.

Acaricio con lentitud las suaves orejas, soltando un quejido de protesta cuando el se separo, pero pronto lo vio subiendo nuevamente hacia su rostro para besarla, una vez mas de una forma arrebatadora dejándola conocer su propio sabor.

Las caricias venían cargadas de una gran fuerza y salvajismo por parte de el, la recorría pasando por cada rincón del cuerpo que ya llevaba grabado en su memoria, conociéndolo a la perfección.

Sus jadeos se hicieron más sonoros y por supuesto más difíciles de ocultar a medida que la pelvis de él se movía contra ella, acariciándola y acariciándose al mutuamente dándose placer a ambos; sonrió de medio lado cuando acerco sus manos a los tentadores pechos tan blancos y tersos, así que sin detenerse en delicadezas llevo sus manos hasta ellos acariciándolos en círculos logrando que estos se pusieran rápidamente rígidos con al calor de sus dedos, manteniéndose tan expectantes a su siguiente movimiento, fue entonces cuando Inuyasha pudo posar sus labios sobre sus ellos mordisqueando cuidando que sus comillos fueran pero aun así dejando marcas rojas mientras sentía los duros pezones.

Dándose un corto respiro se separaron por tan solo por unos instantes intentando recuperar un poco de aire, al mirarlo sobre ella no pudo resistirse a rodear su cuello exhortándolo a disminuir la distancia entre sus labios y sus cuerpos volviéndose a fundirse en un beso que se intensifico aun mas cuando introdujo su lengua en la boca de el boca iniciando un intenso y sensual beso, cayendo en aquella danza de movimientos ardientes y deseosos que el antes ya se había encargado de enseñar.

Sumamente impaciente se movió apegándose mas a el, demostrándole cuan grande era su entrega y sus ansias. Inuyasha mordisqueo sus dulces y rojos labios alucinándose con el sabor dulce que estos poseían, aumentado ante esto, solamente la furiosa sensación de necesidad que embargaba a ambos y los llevaba a demandar, a exigir aquel momento en el que sus cuerpos por fin se unieran.

Sin saber realmente que hacia, tan solo siguiendo un instinto que ella misma no podía reconocer como parte de suya, se giro en la cama dándole la espalda y levantando las caderas mientras el cuerpo de su amante se pegaba por la espalda al suyo.

Al verla colocarse en posición se acerco a ella, sus manos se movieron rápidamente acariciando su largo y azabache cabello que se encontraba revuelto, introdujo sus manos y por debajo acaricio y apretó sus pechos, su vientre y paseo sus garras por la espalda dejando marcas rojas de sus garras en ella, queriéndola poseer por completo. Tas unos instantes la penetro de manera profunda y hambrienta, provocando un grito de satisfacción por parte de ambos. La llenaba con profundas embestidas una y otra vez sin parar, hasta cortarle el aliento, aumentado el deseo que ya la dominaba y llenando de enormes oleadas de placer hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo solo haciéndola desear aumentar los turbadores movimientos, por lo que comenzó a mover con fuerza sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo rápido que el le iba marcando, intentando con locura y casi desesperación que entrara aun mas profundamente en ella, tanto como le fuera posible, siempre acallando sus gemidos, mordiendo la almohada; su sangre estaba corriendo como loca en todo su cuerpo, se sentía ahogarse mientras mas rápido y mas fuerte se movía él mas la llevaba al borde, casi al limite de la cordura, Kagome estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sentía como sus músculos internos masajeaban el miembro masculino y en su mente una única idea la ocupaba, solo quería sentirse llena.

El medio demonio también se sentía al borde de la locura, la deliciosa sensación que le causaba el ardiente interior de su mujer era única y así en tan solo unos pequeños instantes, la energía hizo explosión, arrastrándolos a ambos en una vorágine de sensaciones puras que se desparramaron por todas sus extremidades nerviosas en medio de un orgasmo, que apenas les dejo un mínimo grado de conciencia que les hizo evitar que el volumen de sus gemidos subieran de nivel, al tiempo que el éxtasis los devastaba, mientras su semilla se resguardaba dentro de ella.

Exhaustos ambos se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, él directamente sobre ella, respirando trabajosa y pesadamente, en un vano intento por recuperar la serenidad que habían perdido, quedándose así satisfechos, él aun dentro de ella sin la mas mínima intención de separarse de aquel calido lugar, relajado y tranquilo mientras ella cerraba los ojos dándole el paso al profundo seño que la abrazaba sintiéndose tan liviana, agotada, por entero complementada que nada mas era importante.

(…)

Los golpes en la puerta los atrajeron nuevamente a la realidad, alejándolos rápidamente del bello mundo de los sueños, al hacerse los golpes una vez más presentes y constantes, el sueño termino dispersándose por completo.

- Kagome, se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela si no te levantas ahora y te das prisa. – La voz materna hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Decidí ir mas tarde mamá, ya solo iré para hablar con el director.- Su voz sonó aun adormilada, mientras que a su espalda, el hanyou se desperezaba tranquilamente.

- Muy bien, en ese caso será mejor que ambos se vistan y bajen a desayunar, Inuyasha cariño, prepare algo especial para ti.-

El aludido, miro con grandes ojos interrogantes a la pelinegra que aunque sonrojada, sonreía disimuladamente.

Cuando escucharon que los pasos de la mujer se alejaban, la miko se giro completamente para poder verlo cara a cara.

- Mamá ya sabe lo de nosotros, ayer mismo yo se lo conté.-

- Y…y ella esta de acuerdo?-

Pregunto sumamente temeroso, una cosa era que la familia de la chica lo aceptara a el solamente, y otra muy diferente que lo aceptaran como la pareja de la joven.

La chica le sonrió dulcemente. – Te sorprendería saber que era algo que se estaba esperando desde hace tiempo? Ahora, vayamos a desayunar antes de que vuelvan a llamarnos, o aun peor que Souta venga como acostumbra y nos encuentre así.-

Envuelta en una sabana salio de la cama y se dirigió hasta su armario, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando se detuvo volteándose a el que aun se hallaba en la cama.

- Anoche quería decirte algo, necesito que vuelvas al Sengoku y les avises a los chicos que me necesito quedar durante unos días más.-

- QUE?!... No! Ni pensarlo, no pienso irme sin ti, habíamos quedado en volver hoy mismo.-

- No te vas a ir solo, supongo que querrás volver aquí, pero es en serio, debo quedarme al menos unos días más. (Al ver las muecas que el medio demonio hacia, que mas bien parecían pucheros de un niño pequeño, negó divertida con la cabeza mientras volvía sobre sus paso y ya frente a el se inclinaba un poco para besarlo en la frente.) No hagas eso, serán solo unos días, tengo muchas cosas que debo de arreglar aquí. –

El volteo a verla y asintió en silencio aceptando, muy poco tiempo después bajaron a encontrarse con la familia que los esperaba para poder empezar el desayuno, el mas pequeño miraba la situación algo extrañado, desde que esos dos llegaran, no había escuchado ni una sola vez una discusión entre ellos, ni mucho menos se percato de alguna ocasión en que su hermana mandara al suelo al pobre chico, como normalmente habría ya hecho, por lo menos un par de veces en ese lapso de tiempo.

(…)

Caminaba de prisa intentando alejarse lo más rápido y discretamente que podía del lugar, la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases había sonado escasos cinco minutos atrás, nunca se espero que el director la hiciera esperar tanto tiempo y ahora por haber sido tan confiada, debía arreglárselas para salir rápidamente del lugar antes de que sus amigas se percataran de su presencia.

- Kagome!!! Hey, Kagome!!!!-

Demasiado tarde….

Detuvo sus pasos girándose con calma hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, esperando a que las tres chicas de uniforme le dieran alcance.

Pronto, quizás mas pronto de lo que ella hubiera deseado, se vio envuelta en un salvaje ataque de preguntas a las que ya debería de haberse acostumbrado por parte una vez mas de sus impetuosas amigas, que siempre preocupadas por su salud intentaban averiguar el por que de su larga ausencia, ya que según ellas, la ultima vez que se habían visto se veía por completo recuperada y aun así, falto un mes mas a la escuela.

No hablo mientras el bombardeo por parte de las tres continuaba incesantemente, suspiro manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios buscando la mejor manera de desprenderse de tan incomoda situación o en el peor de los casos buscando una salida de escape para poder volver pronto a casa, donde seguramente su hanyou ya la estaría esperando y estaba mas que segura que estaría por lo menos malhumorado

- Higurashi!!!- Nooo! (gimió mentalmente) en verdad que no podía tener tan mala suerte, giro un poco la cabeza, ubicando con la mirada a un atractivo castaño que caminando junto a su bicicleta se dirigía a ellas lo mas rápido que podía, mientras agitaba su mano en un saludo, en verdad que ese día kami debía estar en su contra.

Justo en ese preciso momento Hojo tenia que aparecerse, eso, indudablemente dificultaría su escape y lamentablemente la obligaría a dar las explicaciones con las que no contaba, aunque era mas correcto decir que eran las explicaciones que al menos no estaba muy segura de poder dar.

- Higurashi, que gusto de que estés nuevamente en la escuela, te encuentras mejor? Hace unos días hable a tu casa para saber como te encontrabas y tu abuelo me dijo que aun no podías integrarte a las clases pero no me quiso decir más.-

La pelinegra sonrió muy forzadamente, pero al parecer ninguno de los ahí presentes lo notaron pues le sonreían de una manera completamente sincera haciéndola sentirse terriblemente culpable.

- Eh … este, si gracias ya me encuentro mejor, has sido muy amable al preocuparte por mi.-

Los ojos del chico destellaron a pesar de la escueta respuesta que ella le había dado, con pesar lo miro pues bien sabia que el merecía una respuesta, aquella vez, cuando había aceptado salir con el antes de volver al Sengoku, su agradable compañero le confeso sus sentimientos por ella, lamentablemente no se trataba de una buena amistad, no, el sentía algo mucho mas profundo, algo a lo que ella no estaba en posición de poderle corresponder y lamentablemente terminaría lastimándolo, pues con todo su pesar jamás podría decirle que ella también sentía alguna clase de amor o atracción por el.

- Hojo-Kun, me gustaría hablar unos momentos con usted, seria eso posible?-

La sonrisa brillante que el mostró fue un golpe directo en el estomago para ella, pero bien sabia que no podía retrasar mas la situación, el siempre había sido muy amable y atento con ella y lo menos que le debía era corresponderle siendo total y completamente sincera con el.

(…)

Entro por la ventana encontrando la habitación completamente vacía, busco el aroma de su hembra pero no lo localizo cerca de aquel lugar, extrañado alzo la ceja algo molesto, ella había dicho que cuando el volviera la hallaría en ese lugar y le daría la explicación que se merecía por tener que quedarse unos días mas en la época actual, salio del lugar buscando alguien a quien preguntarle por el paradero de la pelinegra, topándose en la cocina con la alegre madre, que cocinaba algo que en verdad olía bien, sacudió la cabeza concentrándose nuevamente en lo que era importante y no en lo que su estomago exigía.

- Inuyasha, que gusto que hayas vuelto. Ven, siéntate un momento que enseguida te serviré algo para comer.-

El medio demonio no dijo nada y siguió las indicaciones, esa mujer siempre lo descontrolaba, bien sabia que era débil y no podría impedirle hacer nada, pero jamás le había prohibido algo y siempre lo había tratado con especial cariño, además y quizás lo mas importante era que se trataba de la madre de su Kagome y si esta llegaba a enterarse de que había hecho algo inapropiado o grosero, seguramente lo haría tragar al menos unos cuantos metros de tierra.

Casi enseguida un suculento plato de ramen se hallaba frente a sus ojos, el miro a la mujer que le sonreía amablemente y lo incitaba a comer por lo que sin poner mas reparos se abalanzo a la comida.

- Kagome fue a la escuela, (las blancas orejas se movieron atentas ante la información que le estaban brindando) seguramente algo se le atravesó en el camino que la mantiene entretenida pues ya es hora de que hubiera vuelto, pero lo mas seguro es que se quedo platicando con sus amigas ya que hace rato que no las ve. Pero antes de que vayas a su encuentro quiero hablar unas cosas muy importantes contigo.-

Inuyasha sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo cuando oyó aquello y se agazapo esperando el reclamo que seguramente vendría, pues estaba seguro que aquello venia en consecuencia de su nueva relación con la colegiala.

- Se que tu y mi hija están de algún modo casados, si bien lo entendí (las orejas se pegaron a su cráneo) espero que esto sea algo formal y no se trate solamente de un juego, pues si fuera así, Kagome quedaría destruida y no pienso permitir que algo como eso llegue a suceder.-

El ojidorado se puso de pie y seriamente contesto.

- Kagome es lo más importante para mí y no pienso apartarme de su lado jamás, por lo que pierda cuidado, los demonios perros tenemos una ley que cumplimos hasta la misma muerte.-

Satisfecha su rostro perdió la seriedad que había adquirido, volviendo a su naturaleza amable y sonriente acariciando la mejilla de un por demás sorprendido chico, que veía todo con gran confusión, pues el esperaba una clase diferente de advertencia o amenaza.

- Ahora ve y alcanza a mi niña. (Guardando silencio unos instantes sonrió aun más y con voz cantarina completo)Estoy segura de que mis nietos serán hermosos, en especial si sacan tus ojos y tus orejas.-

Inuyasha casi se cae para atrás ante lo que había escuchado, que manía tenia esa familia con sus orejas?.

(…)

Apuro la carrera cuando reconoció aquel aroma que tan desagradable era para el, maldiciendo en voz alta al sentirlo tan cerca de su hembra.

- Entonces…-

- Lo siento mucho, debí haberlo dicho antes pero yo estoy comprometida con otra persona. -

El silencio lleno el momento de incomodidad , la pelinegra se recogió el cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo dejando sin querer su marca a la vista, atraído por tan extraña "cicatriz" el estudiante alargo la mano para rozar la tersa piel en parte preocupado, en parte curioso, ella por su parte ante semejante caricia y sin poder explicarlo se sintió invadida al instante por un desconocido sentimiento, sus sentidos se hallaban nublados por la sensación de peligro y desagrado que sintió cuando el la toco en ese preciso lugar y la sensación fue tan intenso no le permitió percatarse de cuando había sido arrastrada a unos posesivos brazos que la alejaban del joven.

Sintiéndose completamente impotente, observo como un extraño joven mantenía apresada a su compañera, la cual parecía no estar consiente de la realidad, pues no demostraba reacción alguna; tras ellos, las amigas que obviamente no comprendían en que consista la privacidad salían de su escondite y lentamente se acercaban al lugar donde tal escena se desarrollaba.

- Kagome?...-

Saliendo de su letargo, vio los rostros preocupados de sus amigas, analizando mejor lo que pasaba descubrió que era sujetada furiosamente por alguien más y gracias a las garras podía identificar claramente de quien se trataba, si creía que las cosas no podían empeorar, significaba que no había entendido que teniendo a Inuyasha cerca las cosas se triplicaban.

Para su desgracia, antes de que ella pudiera aclarar la situación Hojo había cometido el primer error, intentando rescatarla de algún aparente peligro amenazaba al peliplateado pidiéndole que la soltara, obviamente esto no causaba gracia al joven de la gorra.

Eso fue un gruñido? Se preguntaron las tres adolescentes y el castaño, si coincidió cada uno, definitivamente el joven que mantenía presa a su amiga había gruñido.

- No te le acerques, (hablo el hanyou con voz ronca conteniendo su coraje) no vuelvas a tocarla, que acaso no te has dado cuenta que ella esta marcada.-

Ante lo que escucharan y sin poder comprender el significado, los ahí presentes mantuvieron una cara de circunstancia pensando que tal vez, lo mejor seria no enterarse de lo que se había dicho y por si había quedado alguna duda, por mínima que fuera sobre aquel extraño gruñido, esta fue por completo disipada cuando repitió la acción y en esta ocasión enseñando un poco sus colmillos.

Kagome que comenzara a estresarse y perdía la paciencia ante el aura de fuego del ojidorado, le lanzo una mirada asesina para que se mantuviera callado y tomo las riendas de la situación.

-Aun no era el momento para que se enteraran, pero ya que están aquí se los diré; hoy vine a iniciar mis tramites para darme de baja.-

Fue segregado por completo, cuando aquellos extraños humanos rodearon a su pelinegra preguntando y quejándose de algo que el la verdad no entendía.

(…)

A pesar de la aparente riqueza de la enorme habitación, era más que notable la desgracia y decadencia en la que había caído.

Cadáveres humanos, restos de lo que posiblemente antes eran monstruos y charcos de sangre llenaban el olor, sumado al ambiente pesado y un aroma cargado a muerte.

En el rincón más oscuro, una figura se encontraba recostada trabajosamente, respirando con demasiada lentitud mientras que a su lado, la silueta blanca de una pequeña niña se mantenía firmemente de pie a su lado.

Ambos voltearon a ver, cuando una turbia luz entro por la puerta al ser abierta.

- Que haces aquí?-

Hizo una mueca ante la grosera forma en que se le hizo tal pregunta aun con todo y tratarse de un susurro, aun así entro al lugar dejando la puerta tras ella abierta.

Se acerco cautelosamente cuidándose muy bien de mantener una prudente y segura distancia entre ella y los otros dos.

- Vengo a informarte que una buena posibilidad se nos ha presentado, te encuentras en condiciones o la dejaras pasar? -

- Explícate mejor -

Haciendo un gesto claro de hartazgo continuo.

- La chica e Inuyasha. Ambos han cruzado el pozo y por lo que alcance a escuchar tardaran unos días en volver. Pero lo que debe importarnos es que se han corrido rumores de que la chiquilla resguarda la perla dentro de su cuerpo. Aunque claro, no lo he confirmado.-

Una grotesca mueca que al parecer se trataba de una sonrisa, se dibujo en el rostro del de glaciar mirada al ver confirmada la información que ya tenia, para después dar una respuesta.

- Más vale que cumplas con tu parte Kikyo.-

Disgustada y sin siquiera dignarse a responder, se giro dirigiéndose a la salida caminando con gran altitud, pero justo en el umbral giro apenas el rostro y hablo con suma frialdad.

- Cumpliré mientras recuerdes lo que me prometiste, te desharás de ella, pero a el me lo dejaras a mi. Seré yo quien le de fin. -

(…)

El parque estaba desierto, era extraño pues aun era temprano y era la hora de salida en las escuelas, pero seguramente el drástico cambio de clima los había hecho preferir dirigirse directamente a sus casas para evitarse la tormenta que podía caer de un momento a otro.

- Con un demonio perra, hasta cuando piensas hablarme? -

- ABAJO!-

El golpe fue instantáneo y el dolor fue intenso al recorrerle la espalda, ella ante esto no se inmuto

Pero si se acerco a el, acuclillándose para inspeccionarlo mejor.

- Sabes que te lo merecías, te haz dado cuenta de todo lo que ocasionaste?! Era necesario que hicieras una escena de celos tontos frente a mis amigos?-

- Eres mi mujer! – Respondió cuando al fin el efecto del hechizo pasaba y el podía incorporarse nuevamente, con un gesto en la mirada que denotaba claramente que un berrinche estaba a punto de ser desatado.- Además ese humano me desagrada y no quiero que este cerca de ti.-

Suspirando resignada, le dio una pequeña sonrisa con la que pareció tranquilizarlo momentáneamente, - Si al menos pensaras un poco y tomaras las cosas con calma, nos ahorrarías una gran cantidad de problemas. Hojo no es más que un amigo, que ahora sabe que no tiene oportunidad conmigo, cosa que tú le dejaste más que claro.-

La pelinegra se puso de pie caminando al área de juegos, mientras el ya más tranquilo la seguía un par de pasos por detrás. Enfocando toda su atención en el inconciente y sensual movimiento de las caderas femeninas.

- Sabes, he decidido que no volveré a la escuela, ha eso he venido hoy.- Aquella afirmación lo saco de aquel hipnótico movimiento que lo tenia embelesado y sacudiendo la cabeza avanzo para darle alcance sujetándola de la mano.- No se que vaya a suceder (continuo ella con una dulce determinación llena de seguridad) que es lo que nos depare el futuro, o cuanto tardemos en derrotar a Naraku, pero es obvio que al final de todo pienso quedarme a tu lado aunque eso signifique dejarlo todo, la escuela ahora no me es lo mas importante.-

La resplandeciente sonrisa que le dedico lo dejo paralizado, mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que ella le estaba platicando.

En cuanto todo llego a su cabeza y exploto en claridad cual burbuja de jabón, el solo pudo robarle el aliento en un beso desesperado atrayéndola a su cuerpo en un fuerte agarre; no se inmutaron cuando las frías gotas de la lluvia que comenzaron a caer incesantes los mojaron. Que mas daba ago así, cuando ella le decía que se volvía a entregar a el, aun sin saber su destino ella se lo confiaba.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

MIAUUU!

Hola de nuevo! Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí, les he traído otro lemon aunque definitivamente no se si pueda decir que es mejor que el anterior… creo que no jejeje estas escenas me dejan con el cerebro seco.

**Lorena:** aquí esta el capitulo, tu no te apures que yo me encargo de llenar de romance la situación jejeje y en cuanto a Kikyo…. Te apoyo completamente jujuju ya veras que al final quedaremos satisfechas.

**Kisa Chan:** un nuevo lemon, espero que te guste y te haga babear un poco, mira que me esfuerzo mucho cuando lo hago, pero me encanta saber que ustedes quedan conformes con ellos. Y en cuanto a eso de pequeños hanyous corriendo por el Sengoku, démosle tiempo al tiempo y a ver que pasa.

**Eiko007:** Saludos!! Nuevamente Naraku haciendo de las suyas, jejeje me voy a divertir un poco con sus maldades. jejeje y perdona por la tardaza

**DBL:** holis, es un gusto que te agrade mi historia, solo sigo escribiendo y intentando apresurarme en las actualizaciones por comentarios tan lindos como los que has hecho, en cuanto al drabble que comentas, por mi no hay problema en que uses esa idea, siempre y cuando me enseñes a mi primero una vez lo tengas terminado, pliisss jejeje en fin, aquí dando lata de nuevo y no te apures me esmerare por que todo termine muy pero muy bien.

**fernandaIk26:** No te apures, lo continuare. Me tardo algo por que la universidad me quita la vida y aunque lucho por tener un campito libre no siempre lo logro, aun así si me tardo te pido una disculpa por adelantado.

Saben, los últimos días mis pelusas me han fallado y no me han querido brindar inspiración, hubo momentos en que simplemente no quería seguir. Es por eso que el capitulo me quedo un poco flojo, en verdad q me apena mucho. Así que si tienen queja sugerencia o algo que decirme se los agradeceré enormemente. Aquí les dejo mi mail como siempre.

serenity252(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

Oh!! Y no se olviden de dejarme un review! Es lo único que me da ánimos para apurarme y continuar.

Besos

Cereza F.


	7. Capitulo7

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"A TU LADO"

Capitulo 7

El pequeño joven se mantenía sentado en la puerta de su casa con la mirada clavada en su amigo de orejas de perro, que se mantenía quieto e imperturbable, simplemente sentado ante la entrada cerrada del pequeño templo con el que los Higurashi contaban, ahí se mantenía desde el día anterior cuando su hermana mayor se había encerrado dejándolo a el fuera y convertido en una verdadera furia.

Incomodo cambio de posición cansado ya de verlo ahí durante tanto rato, su madre bien le había advertido que no debía de acercarse a ellos o interrumpir lo que fuera que sucedía, preferentemente debía mantenerse alejado y callado, y exactamente eso era lo que llevaba haciendo desde hace un buen rato.

Pero si lo pensaba bien y siendo bastante sinceros, le tenia sumamente sorprendido de la paciencia que el hanyou estaba demostrando, de acuerdo, en un principio no se había reprimido y armo un gran alboroto y en medio de su drama lanzo cosas, vocifero y golpeo las puertas cerradas, amenazando destrozarlas con un golpe de su espada, todo ello sin obtener la mas mínima respuesta, haciéndolo caer en algo muy parecido a un berrinche; pero su hermana había sido verdaderamente inteligente y seguramente previendo esto se rodeo con un campo que no le permitía el acceso al chico, aquello lo tenia admirado, como su hermana había conseguido algo así?

Jamás lo hubiera pensado, ni su propio abuelo tenia tales capacidades.

Sin poder evitarlo, suspiro ya algo harto de no ver cambios en ese asunto, seria mejor entrar para poder jugar con su consola antes de que su madre lo mande llamar para la hora de la comida, sonriendo, contento con tal idea se puso de pie sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas y antes de entrar nuevamente a su casa, dio una ultima mirada al pequeño templo donde su hermana debía de estar, deseando profundamente que todo saliera bien, sea lo que fuere que estuviera pasando dentro.

El pudo observar como su pequeño amigo entraba a la casa, seguramente aburrido de la situación, y no podía culparlo, tal cosa llevaba ya bastantes horas, casi un día completo y aquella condenada mujer no dejaba de hacer su voluntad sin importarle siquiera lo que el estaba pensando, excluyéndolo totalmente.

¿Por qué no podía decirle que era lo que estaba intentando hacer?

Por su mente pasaron una muy considerable y larga lista de insultos que con mucho gusto soltaría.

Lo estaba dejando indudablemente fuera de todo, había puesto un escudo de energía para no permitirle el paso, apretó el puño con fuerza sintiendo como algo dentro de el ardía furioso, ella era su hembra y por kami¿Como se suponía que cuidaría de ella si no se lo permitía?

Estaba decididito, en cuanto Kagome cruzara por esa puerta, le haría pagar aquella ofensa, sí, el se encargaría de hacerla entender quien era el macho ahí.

(…)

Dentro de la pequeña estructura de madera, la joven reencarnación de la antigua famosa sacerdotisa comenzaba a sentir el enorme peso de cansancio físico y mental, que se había ido acumulando al correr de todas esas largas horas en las que se había sometido a una profunda meditación y purificación. Gotas de sudor perlaban su frente mientras su respiración se volvía a cada instante mas pesada, podía sentir un naciente calor dentro de su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón, frunció el ceño comprendiendo que se estaba acercando al nivel de energía que necesitaba.

Estaba desperdiciando mucho poder en mantener la barrera activa, no había pensado que eso podría suceder y los problemas que le estaba acarreando, pero lo que si pensó fue que Inuyasha intentaría detenerla y averiguar lo que hacia y eso era algo que no pensaba dejar que sucediera.

Respiro varias veces profundamente, intento recuperar la calma y mantenerse concentrada, no debía perder o que llevaba hasta el momento, ya solucionaría todo lo demás después.

El calor que tan solo unos minutos antes había sentido, se expandió poco a poco a lo largo de su cuerpo reconfortándola, corrientes de energía la recorrían por completo haciéndola palidecer un poco, se mordió el labio cuando se acercaba a su límite, intentando contener la situación luchando por que las cosas no se le salieran de control.

- Solo un poco más- murmuro.

La descarga de energía desprendida resulto sorprendente, el mismo salio expulsado ante la onda de fuerza que choco contra el, sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse el momentáneo aturdimiento, tardo un poco en comprenderlo, pero la energía era fuerte y pura que apenas segundos después entro en pánico al entender que aquella energía pertenecía a su mujer.

La barrera había desaparecido y al abrir la puerta capto que la energía de miko era sumamente débil, se sintió aterrado cuando al internarse en la pequeña habitación encontró a Kagome desmayada sobre el suelo con su azabache cabello regado a su alrededor como un bello abanico de suave seda, se acerco presuroso a ella quitando todos los muebles que se habían caído, las velas que iluminaban el lugar estaban ahora apagadas dejando todo en penumbras y a través de ella Inuyasha se percato de la alarmante blancura del bello rostro.

- Kagome! Kagome! -

La llamo varias veces acariciando su rostro sin obtener respuesta alguna, la tomo en sus brazos levantándola con extremo cuidado sacándola de ahí apresurando su paso hacia la casa, a medio camino se encontró al abuelo y a la madre ,que cuando sintieron aquel extraño evento habían salido a ver que estaba pasando.

- Por kami!! Que fue lo que paso Inuyasha, mi hija esta bien??!!-

La mujer estaba alterada y su rostro denotaba el pánico que botaba desde su corazón.

Con manos temblorosas toco la frente de su pequeña que parecía una muñeca inmóvil e lánguida en los brazos del medio demonio.

En un intento de poner algo de orden, el anciano propuso llevar a la chica dentro, apurándolos para que pudieran recostarla, los guío dentro de la fresca casa.

Camino a la habitación, Sota salio al encuentro de su alborotada familia, asustándose notablemente ante la escena, pero fue rápidamente fue mandado por agua fresca y paños limpios para llevarlos al cuarto de su hermana.

El peliplateado deposito con sumo cuidado a su pequeña sobre el lecho, portaba el traje de sacerdotisa que la hacia verse aun mas frágil, la recorrió lentamente con la mirada aspirando el aroma buscando algún indicio que le indicara su estado, de pronto noto que ella mantenía su puño derecho fuertemente cerrado en puño, cuando intento tomar su mano Sota entraba en el cuarto llevando lo que su madre le había pedido, esta, presurosa actuó de inmediato refrescando con ellas su rostro buscando que volviera en si.

Inuyasha dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que la humana se percato del miedo que lo consumía, le sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarlo, animándolo a que se acercara a ella, el no pudo evitarlo y en el acto se arrodillo a su lado manteniendo su penetrante mirada dorada en el rostro de la joven, mientras le pasaba con delicadeza sus dedos por su mejilla.

(…)

- Sango! Sango! -

La castaña se levanto de un brinco al oír que el zorrito la llamaba, salio de la cabaña de prisa arreglándose un poco sus ropas, esperando de alguna manera interceptarlo antes de que el pequeño no entrara.

- Que sucede Shippo, a que vienen esos gritos? -

El kitsune se detuvo frente a ella, la observo unos instantes notándola nerviosa y sonrojada extrañándose un poco prefirió pasarlo por alto y volverse a centrarse en lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

– Estoy buscando a Miroku, la anciana Kaede me mando a buscarlo, me dijo que era urgente pero no he podido encontrarlo, un aldeano me dijo que los había visto platicar no hace mucho tiempo así que pensé que sabrías donde estaba el.-

La exterminadora balbuceo buscando alguna buena respuesta, hasta que termino sonriendo de una manera muy tonta si se podría decir.

- No, no lo se, pero si llego a verlo le avisare que Kaede sama lo necesita.-

Los nervios la invadieron ante las miradas inquisitivas del pequeño que no despegaba sus ojos de ella, esos ojos que encerraban una pregunta que al parecer no dejaría salir.

Al final, asintió aceptando la situación y dio media vuelta para perderse entre los aldeanos siguiendo en su búsqueda del monje pervertido el cual tal vez estaría buscando alguna joven mujer que le diera un hijo.

Sango suspiro volviendo a entrar a la cabaña, sintiendo cierto temor no pudiéndolo evitar.

- La anciana Kaede te esta buscando, creo que deberías ir con ella.-

Una cínica sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven de coleta, el cual se puso de pie terminando de ajustarse su túnica mientras asentía en silencio, la chica se sonrojo súbitamente ante el, pero le regreso la sonrisa tímidamente.

- No hagas eso! y mas vale que vayas, al parecer era urgente. -

Miroku no pudo evitarlo así que no reprimió una carcajada y se dirigió a la puerta pero al pasar junto a ella, su mano maldita toco los encantos de la joven retirándola tras unos instantes pero, a diferencia de otras muchas ocasiones, no recibió el castigo acostumbrado pero si provoco un mayor sonrojo.

(…)

Escucho un suave quejido saliendo de los pálidos labios mientras un gesto de incomodidad se hacia notable en el rostro, el chico se adelanto un poco para ver sus reacciones esperando que despertara ya.

Cuando abrió los ojos encontró justo frente a ella la cara del medio demonio que la miraba enojado… corregía, la miraba furioso, cerro los ojos y al volverlos a abrir descubrió que aquella mirada no había cambiado.

- TONTA!!-

Giro su rostro tiñéndosele las mejillas de un pálido sonrojo mientras paseaba la mirada por todo el lugar, reconociéndola como su propia habitación donde seguramente había sido llevada por Inuyasha, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado.

- I… Inu…yasha…-

- TONTA!! Eres una tonta! Que era lo que pensabas, Kagome?? Que diablos estabas intentando hacer allá dentro?!!-

- No te enojes, estoy bien.-

- QUE NO ME ENOJE??!!!! Que no me enoje, acaso te haz dado cuenta en que condición estas?!!! Maldición Kagome, no vuelvas a hacerlo.-

Apartando la mirada se puso de pie, lo mejor -pensó- era salir de ahí antes de que hiciera o dijera algo que en verdad la lastimara, se conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era alguien con tacto suficiente.

Tomo la charola que contenía los paños y el recipiente con agua y se dispuso a llevarlos con la madre de la pelinegra, aprovecharía así para avisarle que ya estaba conciente y podría alejarse para tranquilizarse un poco.

- Espera Inuyasha, no te vayas…-

El se detuvo cuando sintió como era sujetado por sus ropas, aun así no dijo nada y espero para ver lo que ella tenía que decir.

Algo cansada y con un poco de dificultad por su estado físico, se incorporo en la cama tirando un poco mas de las ropas para acercarlo a ella e intentar que el se volteara a mirarla, el se dio la vuelta chocando sus ojos con la chocolate mirada que lo veía con cierto arrepentimiento y culpabilidad.

Aun deteniéndolo del ahori rojo con una mano, Kagome acerco su otra mano empuñada haciéndola aun mas visible, y antes de abrirla inhalo profundamente tomando fuerzas y armándose de valor para lo que ya sabia se le venia encima, cuando abrió al fin la mano, dejo sobre su palma expuesta e inmóvil una pálida perla de tono rosado.

Él paseo la mirada de la pequeña esfera a ella y de ella a la esfera antes de preguntar realmente confundido.

- Que sucede con la Shikon?-

Kagome negó muy lentamente con la cabeza, apenas moviendo algún mechón negro de su larga cabellera y le acerco mas la pequeña perla.

- Mírala bien.- le indico

Inuyasha la tomo entre sus dedos llevándola a sus ojos para revisarla con mayor detenimiento abriendo sus doradas orbes cuando descubrió asombrado que no se trataba de la original, era parecida, es verdad, pero si uno se detenía lo suficiente podía notar las claras diferencias en el aura que la joya poseía, el poder, aunque en apariencia era grande, en la realidad distaba mucho de serlo y era un poco alterna el poder que este despedía.

Y entonces y solo entonces comprendió lo que lo que al parecer había sucedido.

Su penetrante mirada la interrogo encontrando en su rostro la respuesta, reflejo en su mirada la furia que poco a poco lo llenaba, la joven retrocedió algo intimidada cuando el medio demonio en un arranque lanzaba la charola que aun sostenía, haciéndose trisas y derramando su contenido, sin siquiera darle importancia a esto se giro gruñendo y maldiciendo en voz tan alta como si gritara.

Alterada por tan grande escándalo, la señora Higurashi acudió presurosa a la habitación donde tal alboroto se originaba, en el umbral de la puerta reviso con rapidez la situación, sonriendo ya tranquila al ver que su hija había despertado y aunque no comprendía por que el enojo del muchacho cerro la puerta pensando que debía ser algo que tenían ellos que resolver por si solos, así que se encamino por el pasillo esperando poder detener a su padre e hijo antes de que acudieran para ver lo que sucedía, después de todo era un problema de la pareja y la familia no debía de intervenir.

En la habitación, la miko se había puesto de pie intentando acercarse a su pareja, que hoscamente intentaba mantenerse alejado.

- Quisiera explicarte…-

- QUIERES EXPLICARME??!! POR SUPUESTO QUE DEBERIAS EXPLICARME, AUNQUE TAL VEZ TE GUSTE MAS LA IDEA DE DEJAR A UN SIMPLE HANYOU DE LADO DE TODAS ESAS PELIGROSAS Y ESTUPIDAS IDEAS QUE HAN LLENADO TU CABEZA ULTIMAMENTE.!!!-

A pesar de los gritos Kagome no se intimido y volvió a hacer un intento.

- Sabes que yo nunca he creído que seas un simple hanyou.-

- PUES NO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ME HAZ DEMOTRADO ULTIMAMENTE, HACES COSAS PELIGROSAS Y SIN AVISARME, QUE NO PIENSAS QUE ES MI DEBER PROTEGERTE Y TU NADA MAS ME PONES IMPEDIMENTOS??!!!-

- No soy ninguna inútil, yo soy capaz de cuidarme perfectamente a mi misma!.-

El carecer de la chica había despertado ante las acusaciones que estaba siendo victima, frente a ella el medio demonio la miraba enojado y con una clara mota de burla, lo que fue el causante de la detonación de la furia de la joven, envolviéndose ambos en una cruel batalla verbal con gritos e insultos que iban subiendo de intensidad rápidamente; en la planta baja, los tres miembros restantes de la familia intentaban hacer oídos sordos a los insultos y reproches que claramente alcanzaban a oír sin un buen resultado.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupada o que no le interesaba saber el origen de aquel alboroto, pero algo que la caracterizaba es que era una mujer muy sensata y precavida, además de que en esa ocasión bien sabia que nada podía hacer, intervenir bien podría complicar aun mas las cosas, frente a ella su querido hijo y padre la miraban con los ojos desorbitados, como podía ella mantenerse impávida ante tal suceso, era casi como si la planta alta de su casa se les viniera abajo y ella no tenia otra idea mas que acercarles los diversos platillo para que comieran.

Los dos hombres de aquella casa se cubrieron la cabeza en un instintivo movimiento cuando un furioso grito de mujer seguido de un fuerte golpe se hizo presente, al parecer su hermana había lanzado lo primero que encontró hacia la pared en un intento de herir al joven con tiernas orejas blancas, pues casi seguido del primer estruendo se oían los reclamos del anteriormente nombrado.

- Pensé que lo mejor era esperar a que Kagome se los dijera, pero parece que me va a corresponder darles la noticia.- Empezó a hablar tranquilamente la señora Higurashi, haciendo caso omiso al enorme escándalo, tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro.- Nuestra querida Kagome esta ahora casada con Inuyasha.-

El abuelo se atraganto con el bocado que tenía cuando escucho aquella noticia, a su lado el pálido Sota miraba a su madre esperando que esta riera y aclarara que todo se trataba de una broma, pero al ver que aquello no sucedía se atrevió a hablar.

- Cuando sucedió eso y por que nosotros no sabíamos nada?-

- Yo también me entere hace poco, pero será tu hermana quien te de los detalles si así lo desea, por el momento es importante que lo sepas, solo así comprenderás que las cosas han cambiado un poco, Inuyasha se ha vuelto formalmente parte de nuestra familia, además tendremos unas modificaciones por aquí, en especial debes de entender que tendrán su espacio y espero querido que no los importunes demasiado.-

El chico sonrió cuando digirió un poco mejor la idea, no le desagradaba para nada la idea, a decir verdad era algo que desde que conoció a su amigo con orejas de perro había deseado, sus ojos brillaron pensando los beneficios que eso traía para el, ahora podría jugar con el mas tiempo, tal vez le pediría que le enseñara a usar la espada, antes lo había sugerido pero su madre lo había descartado por que aun era pequeño según ella, pero ahora ya contaba con unos años mas y seguro que seria estupendo aprender algo así, llevándose una mano a la barbilla cayo en cuenta del por que esos dos habían tenido un trato mas que cordial esos días, o al menos lo había sido hasta ahora sin evitarlo sonrió cuando una fugaz idea cruzo su mente, si tenia sobrinos esperaba que también tuvieran orejas.

Por su lado, el pobre anciano se atormentaba, su pequeña nieta estaba casada!! Como había sucedido aquello??? Ahora un medio demonio era su nieto?? En verdad que aquel templo jamás seria normal, inclino su cabeza derrotado llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca, bueno ya le pediría a su nuevo nieto que lo ayudara en los quehaceres del templo y tal vez podría conseguir algunos hechizos para traer la buena fortuna, mas tranquilo con esa idea se dijo que a pesar de todo, Kagome había hecho su elección y el ya se había dado cuenta que ese chico haría lo que fuera por ella, no podía pedir mas.

(…)

Pasaron un par de horas donde la discusión había aumentado en gran medida saliéndosele de control, dentro aquel cuarto la situación era verdadera mente tensa y el ambiente se sentía cargado de una gran agitación siendo casi insostenible.

La cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente nublándole un poco la vista, su estomago protestaba y sentía como se le revolvía provocándole unas intensas nauseas, ahí frente a ella su querido hanyou la miraba con resentimiento, había sido muy tonta al haber hecho semejante cosa sin comentárselo con anterioridad eso era muy cierto y no le quedaba otra opción mas que aceptarlo, pero por otro lado, el estaba llevando las cosas hasta el extremo, bien sabia que era caprichoso y le encantaba hacer berrinches pero esa pelea estaba ya en el limite.

Se dejo caer al suelo sentándose en el y abrazando sus rodillas completamente derrotada, las lagrimas acudieron presurosas desbordando sus ojos en unos instantes, llenando de dolorosos sollozos la habitación que se había quedado en un sepulcral e incomodo silencio, sabia muy bien todas las cosas hirientes que dijera solo para descargar su ira, estaba arrepentida, al instante después de que aquellas palabras abandonaran sus labios deseo jamás haberlas dicho, pero es que el también la había agredido de una forma violenta y cruel, no recordaba haberse peleado jamás así con el, todas aquellas discusiones que recordaba terminaban siempre al ella desquitarse y lanzarlo al suelo y alejarse, tal vez no dirigirle la palabra durante un tiempo, pero no mas, nunca había pasado de eso.

Lo peor de todo es que dado el punto al que habían llegado no estaba para nada segura de cómo solucionarlo, dio un respingo cuando sintió una leve caricia en sus cabellos, poro no se atrevió a alzar la mirada.

- No llores… yo…lo siento -

La voz de el sonaba profunda y susurrante, siendo solo entonces que subiera su triste mirada buscando la de el, se sorprendió bastante al ubicarlo acunculillado a su lado, la pelinegra se limpio de ojos y restándole importancia a tan estupida pelea, se lanzo a sus brazos derribándolo en el acto, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo apenas semi apoyados en la mesita de noche, que se tambaleo con el golpe.

El medio demonio la rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos buscando la forma de poder hacer que ella dejara de verter todas esas lagrimas.

Se reprendía interiormente, insultándose por haber provocado esa situación.

Era algo que jamás soportaría, nunca había podido soportar que una mujer llorara y ahora había sido tan estupido, como para ser el culpable de que su pelinegra fuera la que derramara aquellas lagrimas, era algo que se decía imperdonable.

- Perdóname… shhhh deja de llorar.-

Los sollozos aumentaron en intensidad, aun cuando mantenía su rostro enterrado en el varonil pecho humedeciéndolo con sus lágrimas.

- Yo… pequeña… por favor, lo siento mucho. -

- No Inuyasha… yo soy la que lo siente… yo… yo. – intento responder con voz quebrada y entrecortada.

La obligo a silenciarse cuando invadió su boca con la suya, reconociendo la dulzura de sus labios, mezclada con el salado sabor de las lagrimas.

Intento limpiarle las cristalinas gotas que escurrían por sus pálidas mejillas, pero estas seguían fluyendo incansablemente por los chocolates ojos que se mantenían obstinadamente fijos en el suelo.

- Jamás quise hacerte pensar todo esto (se atrevió a susurrar tímidamente) todo lo que quería era ser de alguna ayuda, te amo y es todo lo que me importa, nunca pensé que mis acciones te hicieran pensar todas esas cosas, yo solo quería dejar de ser un estorbo-

Inuyasha la abrazo mas fuerte besando varias su rostro y cabello, acariciando la espalda intentando que se relajara.

- No eres ningún estorbo, saca esas estupidas ideas de tu cabeza, se que me amas y yo también te amo a ti, pero las cosas han cambiado y a pesar de tu asombroso poder, no puedes exponerte a ese tipo de cosas, ahora estamos juntos en esto y en cualquier otra cosa.-

- Perdóname…yo…yo no volveré a hacer algo parecido, pero por favor, olvida todas esas tontas ideas, te amo a ti tal cual eres y no lo cambiaria por nada.-

La miko lo miro, reflejando en las profundidades chocolates de sus ojos, todos los sentimientos que su corazón albergaba estremeciéndose cuando su ser fue traspasado por las doradas orbes de su pareja, que con el ceño aun fruncido la analizaba concienzudamente.

- Deberías explicarme ahora, a que vino todo lo que ha sucedido.- dijo el, en esta ocasión con un tono de voz mucho mas dulcificado y plasmando una tenue sonrisa en su apuesto rostro – que es exactamente lo que planeas hacer con esta… nueva ¿perla de Shikon?-

Kagome tomo entre sus dedos la pequeña esfera que el mantenía en la palma de su mano, observando cuidadosa y mas detalladamente lo que con tantos esfuerzos había logrado formar.

Lo miro y sintiéndose mucho más confiada se acomodo entre los brazos de este para explicarle detalladamente o al menos lo que más podía, el plan que había ideado esos últimos días reuniendo sus esperanzas en aquella pequeña perla.

La cara de estupefacción de el, fue notable conforme ella seguía hablando, exponiéndole a pormenor todo lo que había pensado seria muy útil y podría ser lo mejor en este caso.

- Espera un momento (pidió el, en un esfuerzo por asimilarlo todo) se que esta perla se asimila bastante a la Shikon y que al principio puede confundir fácilmente, pero si uno se detiene unos instantes, se logra percibir la cara diferencia que hay entre ellas. No lo se Kagome, acepto que estoy asombrado y que tu poder es asombroso, pero es claro que aun no alcanzas el poder de Midoriko, podrías despistar a algunos, pero no a Naraku.-

- Eso lo se bien, por eso debemos hacer todo lo necesario para que no puedan darse cuenta, ya te lo dije, la haremos pasar en todo detalle por la verdadera y espero que para cuando el se de cuenta sea demasiado tarde.-

El medio demonio la miro desconfiado, aceptaba que no era un mal plan, pero debía de admitir que tenía muchos puntos fallidos que podrían tirar todo abajo.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, los ojos de ella mostraban esperanza en lo que decía y al diablo con todo lo que tenían en contra, si ella confiaba en que todo saldría bien, no seria el, quien impidiera que así fuera.

(…)

Pego su oído a la madera de la puerta intentando averiguar que era lo que sucedía adentro, al parecer todo se hallaba en calma al otro lado y tal vez podría internarse mas confiadamente en la habitación de su hermana.

Con sumo sigilo abrió lentamente la puerta cuidando en todo momento no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar antes de lo necesario a los al parecer hasta esos momentos durmientes.

Aclarándose un poco la garganta, dio valientemente unos pasos dentro del destrozado cuarto, definitivamente el estruendo de la noche anterior correspondía a aquel desastroso lugar.

- Hermana…? ( pregunto tímidamente al principio, pero al no ver respuesta alguna lo intento de nuevo subiendo un poco la voz.) Hermana, despierta.-

Ante el continuo llamado, la pelinegra restregó sus ojos, sintiendo el cansancio aun sobre ella.

Al mismo tiempo el ojidorado movía sus blancas orejas, buscando de donde provenía la voz y buscando ubicar a quien pertenecía.

- Hermana despierta. Mamá me dijo que te avisara de algunas cosas.-

Kagome, siendo sacudida por un ya casi despierto hanyou abrió los ojos con un par de gruñidos de por medio observando a su hermano, que de pie frente a ellos mantenía en su rostro una mueca de análisis profundo.

Tras unos segundos, el rojo cubrió su cara jalando las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

- Sota que estas haciendo en mi habitación?! -

- Toma hermana (dijo mientras le extendía una hoja doblada) seria bueno que te vistieras, tienes que estar en mi escuela en unas horas.-

Confundida tomo el papel y desdoblándolo lo leyó rápidamente, buscando algo que respondiera a sus dudas.

- QUE??!! Pe.. pero por que yo?-

Su hermano sonrió tranquilamente, bien sabia lo que llevaba escrito esa pequeña hoja, la noche anterior justo cuando el fin del mundo se desarrollaba en el cuarto femenino, su abuelo había recibido una llamada que lo había hecho inmensamente feliz, un templo a las afueras de la ciudad le pedía que cuidara de alguno de sus tesoros mientras solucionaban algunos problemas que invadían el templo, por lo que aquella mañana casi de madrugada, su abuelo, acompañado de su madre se habían encaminado para poder recoger tales artículos.

Pero lo que alarmaba a su hermana es que seria ella la que tendría que ir a la junta de padres de familia que su salón organizaba.

- No será tan malo, solo tienes que ir y atender lo que sea que vayan a decirte, mama no podía ir pero pensó que tu podrías suplirla, además, míralo de este punto, podrás irte entrenando para cuando ustedes dos tengan sus propios hijos.-

Saliendo rápidamente de ahí, el jovencito tomo su mochila encaminándose presuroso a la escuela, pues ya iba algo retrasado.

En la habitación de rosadas paredes, la pareja se miraba sonrojada ante el audaz comentario que el chico hiciera.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

(asomándose con las orejas agazapadas, apenas mostrándose por una esquinita de la puerta, Cereza mira a todos completamente avergonzada)

Pido perdón, se que me atrase demasiado, pero los finales se me vinieron encima y no calcule bien mis tiempos, ya no tenia capítulos de reserva así que indudablemente termine hecha un caos.

Por mas que quise, no he podido actualizar hasta hoy, pero la buena noticia es que todo salio bien, asombrosamente subí mi promedio y mi madre esta tan feliz con los resultados obtenidos que me llevara de vacaciones weeeee

Mmmm se que eso no les importa mucho, jaja pero juro que la próxima actualización será muy pronto, ahora soy yo y no la universidad, la dueña de mi tiempo por lo que me dedicare a escribir.

Al final la historia esta llegando a los últimos, al menos eso tengo pensado, agradezco mucho su paciencia y espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Gracias a:

Kisa- chan: gracias por tu apoyo en todo este largo y tedioso mes y tal como prometí te traigo el nuevo capitulo

fernanDaIk26: me uniré a tu odio contra esa Kikyo, pero no te apures, ya buscare la manera de que sufra. Jujuju

La AvIa: gracias, eres un amor. Perdonaras la tardanza pero en verdad no era mi intención, jeje tu espera y ya veras que se le ocurre a mi extraña cabeza, pero espero que sea algo con lo que quedes a gusto.

Diana: mmmm que te parecen Sango y Miroku, por ahí voy bien o me regreso? Jeje en cuanto a lo que me preguntas, la verdad no sabría decirte del todo, tengo entendido que Kikyo ya murió en el manga, jaja pero en México aun no llegamos a ese tomo por lo que no se mas. En todo caso nosotras sabemos que la pareja perfecta de Inuyasha es Kagome y no esa muerta viviente. Gracias por tu apoyo

Mando miles de saludos y quien quiera puede agregarme al msn

serenity252(arroba) hotmail(punto) com

Cereza F.


End file.
